Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Adriana Potter Cullen
Summary: Bella es un vampiro que nunca ha vivido el amor, ella y su familia se mudan a Forks, sin contar que su vida cambiaria a partir del primer momento. UA E
1. Un nuevo Comienzo

Mudanza. Esta palabra ya era tan conocida en mi eterna vida que ya me daba igual tener que guardar todas mis pertenencias en varias cosas, para mudarme junto a mi familia vampiro, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero el Bella. Tengo 73 años y soy vampiro…Si ven mis documentos se llevaran una sorpresa, realmente tengo 18 años…véanlo como quieran, al fin y al cabo la edad es solo un numero.

En mis 73 años de vida he podido aprender muchas cosas, la vida humana no lo da todo, y el ser humano, siempre busca encajar en la sociedad. Es una lastima, como vampiro no puedo encajar en ningún sitio, tengo prohibido encariñarme con nadie, ya que en 5 años o menor tiempo, les diría adiós…

He vivido en tantos lugares, tantos países, hablo a la perfección la mayoría de los idiomas, tengo una gran cantidad de dinero en el banco, muchos hombres a mis pies, pero aun así no tengo la felicidad que desde que recuerdo, ando buscando.

Nunca he probado el amor, la ambición, la pereza…Mi vida es muy sencilla para alguien tan hermosa como yo, y es que no es por presumir, pero tengo un buen cuerpo, de mediana estatura, un cabello castaño liso y unos ojos que llegaron a estar rojos hace muchos años, pero llegue a escuchar de varios clanes vampiros, donde no bebían sangre humana. Al principio me sonó absurdo, pero luego recordé todas las caras que he asesinado, los rostros de niños, mujeres, hombres inocentes que solo los usaba para alimentarme y saciar mi sed. Me canse de ello, y llevo como unos 34 años, si la memoria no me falla siendo "vegetariana".

Me convertí por culpa de un maniático, estaba creando un ejercito de neófitos, nos entreno para matar, asesinar, beber sangre humana…hasta que un día, un grupo de vampiros le asesinaron, y liberaron a los neófitos que aun tenían algo de clase…entre ellos, yo misma

Ahora ese grupo de neófitos (aunque obviamente, ya no lo somos) son mi familia, algunos han muerto, otros huyeron…hasta que quedaron Kyle y Jazmine, los dos son mis hermanos, mi familia, lo único que me queda en esta vida…

- Bella, ¿ya terminaste de empacar tus cosas?

- Si Jazmine…Me duele irme de Londres, pero..que mas nos queda

- Si Bella, a nosotros también nos duele – Jake abrazo a Jazmine por la cintura, los dos eran pareja desde hace ya bastante tiempo, Jake era pelirrojo, con los ojos característicos de nuestra familia, color dorado. Jazmine era de estrecha figura, con unos rulos prominentes de color castaño claro, se veía tan tierna…Los dos decían que tenían 25 años, y que yo era la hermana menor de Jazmine.

- Cual es el próximo lugar?- Jazmine le pregunto a Jake, este sonrió antes de responder

- A Forks, un pueblo en Estados Unidos, tengo entendido que hay otro clan por allí, y si no me equivoco, también tienen nuestros…hábitos alimenticios

La simple idea de conocer a un nuevo clan me daba miedo, no quería perder mas a mi familia, y en la mayoría de los casos los clanes no son muy amigables. Nos fuimos al aeropuerto, llevarían nuestras cosas luego de nuestra llegada a Forks. Espero que sea un pueblo interesante…Tome mi libro favorito Cumbres Borrascosas, y me dispuse a leer, hasta esperar que lleguemos al dichoso pueblo, en donde yo empezaría mi monótona vida.


	2. Llegada a Forks Presentaciones

Tomar varias horas de vuelo es desesperante ya que se concentran todos los olores de los humanos, aparte que sin poder dormir el vuelo se hace más tedioso…

Terminamos llegando en la noche, desde el avión Forks se veía bastante agradable, para mi gusto había demasiado verde, pero ya me he acostumbrado a una vegetación tan lluviosa

- Esperen a ver nuestra casa, les gustara…

Jake siempre elegía unas mansiones hermosas, en este caso, esta quedaba un poco alejada del pueblo, era de ladrillos, con ventanales de color marrón y estaba decorada muy a lo clásico, a Jazmine le fascinaba todo esto, normalmente después de una mudanza yo siempre me iba para dejarles su espacio. Decidí ir a dar unas vueltas, comprarme un nuevo auto en Seattle, corrí hasta la ciudad, y sin pensarlo dos veces me compre mi típico auto, un Maybach 62, fui a la escuela secundaria de la Forks, me matricule cuando mi celular sonó

- Bella, ven a casa, vamos a visitar a la familia Cullen – Jazmine a veces se preocupaba demasiado por mi

- Cullen? quienes son ellos?

- La familia de vampiros que Jake nos comento la otra vez..Tengo un buen presentimiento!!

- Ok ok…ya voy...

Llegue a la casa, y después de soportar la típica presentación de mi auto, los lleve según la dirección que Jake me dio..

- Son 7, Carlisle y su esposa Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward. – Dijo Jake con un tono de emoción

- Creen que sea seguro?

- Bella! Tienes que dejar de pensar tan negativamente…ya veras, tengo entendido que 5 de ellos son adolescentes. He escuchado que son una buena familia, no tienen por que herirnos – Jazmine me sonreía para que me sintiera segura, pero es que la ansiedad no me dejaba quieta.

- Llegamos a la casa, era blanca, de tres pisos y me fascinaba su estructura…En la puerta nos esperaba un hombre muy apuesto, catire, alto y muy blanco, estaba de la mano con una mujer de rostro de forma de corazón, ellos deberían ser Carlisle y Esme

- Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Jake, esta es mi esposa Jazmine y nuestra hermana Bella…

- El placer es todo mió, pasen, pasen, para presentarles a mi familia…Mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi querida esposa, Esme..Bienvenidos

- Entramos a una sala, estaba todo perfectamente decorado, y definitivamente esta familia de vampiros olía muy bien…

- Este es Jasper… - Un hombre de alta estatura, cabello rubio y unos ojos dorados se paro y me tendió la mano, al hacerlo sentí una oleada de tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado en mi vida..

- Bella..- Dije arqueando una ceja.

- Rosalie…- Se paro con desgana la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi larga vida, también era rubia, con un cuerpo espectacular, su belleza era única…Me miro con indiferencia…Y de nuevo sentí la oleada de tranquilidad..

- Este es Emmett..- Dijo Esme, un hombre alto, demasiado alto y corpulento se acerco a mi, al principio tenia miedo que me atacara pero el simplemente…me abrazo..quede shockeada, pero aun así respondí al abrazo

- Hola…Espero que no las llevemos muy bien – Me dio una sonrisa amigable, cosa curiosa ya que nosotros no sabemos dar sonrisas amigables….le pediré que me enseñe a hacerlas

- Esta…es Alice – Dijo Carlisle, se paro rápidamente la vampiro de menor estatura que he visto, parecía un duendecillo, me abrazo alegremente

- Se que seremos grandes amigas Bella! – No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme incómodamente…pero de nuevo entro esa oleada de tranquilidad, valla que era extraño

- Y este, es nuestro primer Hijo…Edward- Dijo Esme . Se paro el último de ellos, un hombre alto, con los cabellos de un extraño color cobrizo peinados de forma eléctrica, me estrecho la mano, con indiferencia. Pero de repente sucedió algo, no pude hacer otra cosa que poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, ya no había tranquilidad…había amor, si si..el más profundo amor…ya va…AMOR?

- JASPER!- grito Edward, seguido de un golpe para el chico rubio, de repente mi amor ceso, y toda la familia Cullen se reía, menos Edward, que tenia una cara de molestia, yo..sin entender nada, me dedique a sentarme, definitivamente si fuera humana tendría los cachetes colorados, pero trataba de no representar mi vergüenza, aunque Jasper, me veía y sonreía de medio lado..Jazmine y Jake se sentaron a mi lado, y comenzaron a hablar de nuestra historia, de cómo nos convertimos….Muchas veces veía a Edward, se veía concentrado…como con una…preocupación. Cuando ya Carlisle estaba contando su historia, terminaron hablando de política o de temas que para mi eran demasiado aburridos…Alice pareció entenderme, me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta la cocina, los demás chicos nos siguieron

- Curioso…Por que tienen una cocina?

- Para aparentar, además que a Emmett le gusta ver programas de comida...Nadie entiende por que – Dijo Jasper

- SON EDUCATIVOS! QUE? Nadie entiende mis sentimientos…

- Y dime…cual es tu poder?- Edward me hablo con intriga…

- Poder? – Dije con la ceja levantada

- Si…No sabes…no sabes que se puede tener poderes?

- Primera ves que lo oigo…acaso, ustedes tienen? – Dije mirando a Edward, de repente sentí ganas de lanzármele encima y hacer cosas poco…poco saludables, hasta que de nuevo le golpearon a Jasper y me calme..

- Te lo diremos en su momento…por que no hacemos algo? – Dijo Alice, realmente me quede con la duda, pero estaba tan aburrida que me daba igual

- OOO SII! NOCHE DE POKERR! – Exclamo Emmett, y se fue corriendo, dejándonos a todos en silencio para luego reírnos.


	3. Jasperte voy a matar!

Jugamos poker hasta cansarnos, como era viernes no había escuela al día siguiente así que nos quedamos hasta el amanecer con los Cullen, no se por que tenia miedo de conocerles o de que atacaran mi familia, eran personas muy amigables, pero aun me mostraba un poco nerviosa, y es que tengo un sentido de protección para mis familiares fuera de lo común, no me gusta que queden heridos, ni nada por el estilo.

- Como es eso de los poderes? – Pregunte, lo había escuchado hace tiempo, pero nunca alguien me había dicho de su capacidad o hablado de alguno

- Veras, ciertos vampiros tienen poderes, el de Jasper es controlar las emociones, el de Alice es ver el futuro y el de Edward es leer mentes –

- _Oh no! leer mentes!! Diablos! debe estar leyendo mi mente y capaz sabe que lo considero medio guapo…ush! vampiro condenado leedor de mentes espero que esa sonrisa no se deba a mis pensamientos_

- No puedo leer tus pensamientos – Dijo Edward…_Salvada por la campana..Bueno, no hay ninguna campana por aquí…_

- Por que no puedes??

- Es la pregunta que me he intentado responder desde que llegaron a la casa

**Edward POV**

Hace aproximadamente un mes estaba tocando el piano, la pieza favorita de Esme, me gustaba liberar mis pensamientos y el de las otras personas tocando piano, ya que las teclas y la música hablaban por mi, creo que revelaba mas mis sentimientos cuando tocaba que cuando Jasper tenia un ataque emocional.

- _Edward, deja de tocar y ven a la sala. – _Pensamiento de Alice, Quería saber más pero estaba cantando una canción en alemán…

- Que sucede? – Pregunte. Estaba toda mi familia sentada en la sala, algunos con preocupación, hasta que Jasper emitió su famosa oleada de tranquilidad

- Viene un nuevo clan de vampiros – Exclamo Alice

- Cuantos son?? – Pregunto Emmett…siempre se preocupaba por la salud y estabilidad de cada miembro de familia

- Son tres – Exclame yo mismo, y es que había visto a tres vampiros caminando hacia nuestra casa

- Serán amigables Alice? – Pregunto Carlisle..

- _Más les vale que lo sean…- _Pensó Emmett

- _Por dios, son tres…Hasta Alice puede con ellos…o Esme, o cualquiera- _Rosalie a veces subestimaba la fuerza de las otras compañeras de la casa…pero las quería de manera inigualable

- Si, si lo serán…aunque aun no se que pasara en el futuro…lo veo un tanto borroso – Intente meterme en su mente, pero de nuevo me la bloqueaba

- _Luego hablo contigo hermanito, se que no tenemos secretos en la familia, pero tengo una visión que no te quiero mostrar aun…_

- No nos quedo otra que esperar un mes de monotonía en la escuela, no ocurrió nada especial, siempre era lo mismo, hasta que un día Carlisle hablaba rápidamente por teléfono, comunicándose con velocidad vampirica con un tal Jake, supuse que era el jefe del otro clan de vampiros, por lo que pude escuchar se iban a aproximar a nuestra casa dentro de unas cuantas horas.

- CHICOS! – No sabia por que Esme gritaba _limpieza_ era lo que podía oír en sus pensamientos.

- Si si genérala! – Dijo Emmett, poniéndose en fila y con el típico saludo militar, cosa que incito a Jasper a llenarnos de orgullo y a hacer a la perfección un saludo militar…Rosalie rodó los ojos y murmuro en su mente _maduren niños…_ antes de pegarle a Emmett

- Emmett madura!

- Bueno chicos, esta casa esta hecha un desorden, y bueno…tienen que limpiar un poco- Antes de que terminara Alice llego con escobas y trapos, limpiamos a velocidad vampirica y luego nos sentamos a esperar, quietos en la sala…

- Se escucho el sonido de un auto, podía escuchar los pensamientos de dos personas..Genial, la otra se había quedado en casa…No sabia si tomarlo como amenaza o que…

- _Edward contrólalos, no quiero desordenes ni mucho menos causarles una mala impresión_

- Esme y Carlisle salieron, escuche su conversación…tres voces, TRES VOCES? solo escuchaba dos…vi. Como entraban en la puerta un hombre pelirrojo, sus pensamientos eran de protección, y una mujer junto a el

- _Wao! que bella decoración, debo pedirle a Esme consejos…_ - No pude evitar una risita, definitivamente estas personas eran de bien, la tercera persona entro y vi. A un ser hermoso, de cabellos castaños y unos ojos dorados, era tan pálida como yo y estaba seguro que si la tocaba seria fría, pero aun así me provocaba una sensación de curiosidad que no pude evitar. Se acerco a cada uno de ellos y le intente leer la mente mientras mis hermanos se presentaban, pero no oía nada, era como rebotar en una pared de concreto… Sentía las oleadas de tranquilidad que Jasper les brindaba…se presento con todos mis hermanos

- _No se por que..Pero no la trago – _Rosalie podía ser demasiado seca…

- _Esta demasiado nerviosa Edward… - _Jasper me hablaba directamente

- _Es guapa Eddy, mmmm…yo tu y le coqueteo hoy – _Anotar = Pegarle a Emmett hasta cansarme

- _Ohh sii! me sonrió! le gusto mi abrazo lo se! EDWARD SEREMOS GRANDES AMIGASSS SIII! – _A Alice le faltaba un poco para comenzar a saltar y bailar al frente mió..Sin más que esperar llego mi turno

- Y este, es nuestro primer Hijo…Edward- Dijo Esme . Me levante, Quería tocarla pero me parecía muy precipitado…menos mal que yo era el que leía mentes, allí seguía su muro blanco impenetrable, no hice mas que estrecharle la mano, hasta que sentí una extraña oleada de amor, haciendo que Bella se lanzara sobre mi, y pusiera sus brazos sobre mi cuello, como acto de reflejo agarre su cintura y me di cuenta de lo estrecha que era, su piel era suave, y definitivamente demasiado agradable.

- JASPER! – Grite antes de cometer una locura, olía muy bien…demasiado bien…todos mis familiares reían menos yo

- _Ohhh Vamos rompecorazones! si ya la tienes ganada! Debo recordarme abrazar a Jasper y cederle el próximo oso que vea – _Maldita mente de Emmett…debería madurar rápidamente…

- Comenzaron a hablar de la historia de su clan, realmente eran inofensivos, no querían lastimarnos y eran honestos en su palabra, los había convertido un maniático, y los mantuvieron vivos, hasta llegar a ser vegetarianos, Carlisle contó nuestra historia, no había dicho nuestros poderes, la contó tan resumida como siempre lo hace, luego Esme Jake Carlisle y Jazmine empezaron a hablar de la política de todos estos años, demasiado aburrido para mi. Nos fuimos a la cocina, no tenia ganas de ir con ellos pero me parecía grosero ir a mi habitación tan rápido.

- Estaba intrigado por su poder, acaso era escudo? que era? no sabia…y lo tenia que averiguar

- Y dime…cual es tu poder?- Le dije con intriga…

- Poder? – Dijo con la ceja levantada…se veía adorable con ese gesto..MALDICION! Jasper estaba fastidiándome hoy o que?

- Si…No sabes…no sabes que se puede tener poderes? – No podía ser, tenia que saberlo…

- Primera ves que lo oigo…acaso, ustedes tienen? – Dijo mírame fijamente a los ojos, sentí lujuria y le pegaron a Jasper…definitivamente hoy la había tomado conmigo

- Te lo diremos en su momento…por que no hacemos algo? – Dijo Alice, _Creo que aun no sabe que tiene un poder Edward, lo vi en su futuro y digamos que no sabe nada de ello. _

- OOO SII! NOCHE DE POKERR! – Exclamo Emmett, y se fue corriendo, dejándonos a todos en silencio para luego reírnos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa! Lo siento por no no aparecerme por aqui...Bueno, me llamo Adriana xD y este es mi primer fic! Sus reviews me hacen bastante feliz asi que no dejen de hacerlo =) Para la persona que me preguntaba lo del amor de Bella eso era definitivamente una accion de Jasper, en este chap, digamos que Edward siente una atraccion, y Jasper le lanza cosas para que el se sienta mas confundido.

Bueno, el fic seguira, y lo lamento por los capitulos tan cortos, pero es que se me vienen las ideas y bueno, las pongo de una.

Se aceptan sugerencias! =)

Muchas Gracias..Adriana


	4. Virgen a los 70 años

Llegamos en la tarde a nuestra casa, pasamos aproximadamente todo un día con los Cullen, eran muy simpáticos y bueno, digamos que ya no estaba tan impaciente o nerviosa como antes, era sábado. Hasta que recibí una llamada de mi móvil de un numero desconocido

_- Bella? Es Alice!! Como estas?_

_- _Oh! Que sorpresa…pues bien, si…

_- Mmmm…Oye, una pregunta! Tienes ropa nueva para comenzar el colegio?_

_- _Supongo que si, usare algo que me halla puesto ya en Londres

_- Ohh! no…nada de eso! estrena algo, estoy afuera de tu casa…VAMOS DE COMPRAS!_

Emmett me había advertido de lo maniática que puede ser Alice con las compras, me asome por la ventana y efectivamente vi un Porche 911 Turbo de color amarillo, me toco la corneta y baje rápidamente, no por la emoción si no por que siempre he sido esa clase de persona que no le agrada demasiado estar mucho tiempo en su casa

_- _Me extrañaste? – Alice pregunto mientras pisaba el acelerador, viajaba rápido, pero como no sentía el cambio de velocidades estaba relajada

_- _Como no tienes idea – Exclame, últimamente ella me ha caído muy bien

_- _Bueno, espero comprar varias cosas…aunque sea para tu primera semana en el colegio!!!

_- _Wuju…que emoción – Dije con sarcasmo

Alice freno el carro bruscamente, no habíamos estado media hora en el vehiculo y ya estábamos en un centro comercial concurrido con gente, Alice entro halándome hacia una tienda

_- _Pruébate esto, esto, esto… - Me lanzo mas de 5 camisas, y unos dos pantalones.

_- _Por que haces esto? si ya sabes que me pondré?

_- _Bella, Bella, Bella…Lo divertido de las compras es buscar y re buscar y seguir buscando! – Dijo mientras pegaba saltitos..Yo me fui al probador, antes de que me pusiera a escoger más ropa…

_- _Salimos de la tienda con seis bolsas, compramos zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje, hasta que llegamos a una tienda que me causo miedo

_- _Victoria Secret! El paraíso femenino – Dijo Halándome de nuevo, yo la frene

_- _Alice, no hará falta esa tienda…

_- _Claro que si! una mujer tiene que tener hasta ropa intima nueva!

_- _Si si…pero no importa si solo yo la admiro

_- _Bella…acaso me estas insinuando que eres virgen?

_- _Me quede callada…"Que si lo soy?!!" era lo que pasaba por mi mente

_- _DIOS MIO NO LO PUEDO CREER! ERES VIRGEN!

_- _Alice, muchas gracias pero no quiero que medio centro comercial se entere…

_- _Bueno, entraremos a la tienda y vamos a mi casa YA! hoy tendremos piyamada de chicas…

_- _Pero Alice, nosotras no dormimos, no necesitamos Piyamas!

_- _Una razón más para pararnos en una tienda!

Después de dos horas de compras, en donde su fuese humana tendría mas de una ampolla en los pies, llegamos a casa de los Cullen, en donde me recibieron como si fuese una amiga vieja de la familia

_- _Bella! que placer verte por aquí – Esme me abrazo efusivamente – Cariño, Carlisle esta en el hospital, le tienes un mensaje o algo así?

_- _Oh no…Vengo por que Alice me ha invitado

_- _Subimos y nos metimos en el cuarto de Alice, en donde Jasper la esperaba en la cama…Cuando entre sentí amor.

_- _Hola Jasper…

_- _Hola Bella!, y eso que haces por aquí?

_- _Bueno, Alice me invito para tener una noche de chicas – Exclame rodando los ojos mientras Alice pegaba brinquitos

_- _Si Jazz! Por eso te iba a pedir que fueras al cuarto de Edward mientras nosotras tres tenemos una noche de chicas! ROSALIE VEN A MI CUARTO

En eso Rosalie entro, con Emmett atrás que me dio un fuerte abrazo.

_- _Hola Bella! Y dime, que haremos hoy?

_- _Nada Emmett…nosotras las chicas y solo LAS CHICAS tendremos una noche de chicas…así que a no ser que te crezcan senos y el cabello no entres a este cuarto, queda PROHIBIDO! entiendes? – Alice estaba un tanto..molesta? Bueno, no lo se, supongo que no quería que se metieran en nuestra conversación privada

_- _Emmett salio del cuarto como si le hubiesen regañado a un niño de dos años, cuando se fue las tres nos miramos y estallamos en risas.

_- _A que se debe la reunión Alice? – Dijo Rosalie…

_- _Bueno, resulta que..nuestra amiga Bella es…virgen

_- _ERES VIRGEN? – Grito Rosalie, valla que en esta familia no pueden escuchar esa palabra.

_- _De repente se oyó un estruendo, y Emmett abrió la puerta seguido de Jasper y Edward.

_- _ERES VIRGEN? NO LO PUEDO CREER! – Exclamo Emmett

_- _Acaso nunca han conocido a una mujer virgen o que? – Dije un tanto molesta, ya me estaba irritando la situación

_- _Bueno Bella – Dijo Emmett sentándose en la cama – El sexo sucede cuando dos personas se aman, y solo sucede cuando estas casada y amas mucho a la persona, tienes que lavart…- Emmett lo explicaba como si fuese una niñita de 4 años

_- _MALDICION SE LO QUE ES EL SEXO! – Me tenían estresada estos vampiritos…

_- _Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo? – Pregunto Rosalie con cara de impresión

_- _No..

_- _EDWARD! Hágale el favor… - Exclamo Emmett

_- _Por que yo? – Dijo Edward, cruzo sus brazos en su pecho – Por cierto Hola Bella..

_- _Por que tu eres el virgen, aparte Jasper esta con Alice, y Yo con Rose… - Dijo Emmett antes de besar a Rosalie

_- _No lo haré…

_- _Tranquilo Edward, no lo estoy pidiendo..no se cual es el ajetreo…simplemente no he encontrado a la persona especial y punto – Que se creía este? Por que era sexy _Maldición, dije que no le diría que era sexy! estupida mente!_ creía que yo lo quería ver desnudo? Este vampiro no me caía nada bien.

**Emmett POV**

Definitivamente tenia un plan, iba a hacer que Bella y Edward terminaran juntos, así sea lo ultimo que haría en mi vida! Mire a Alice que asintió con su cabeza, eso quería decir que me apoyaba, y sin mas que decir, me fui junto a los chicos del cuarto de Alice, tenia demasiadas cosas que planear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!! De nuevo aqui! Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.. Cielitooo voy a tomar tu idea pero mas adelante, aun le falta mucho para que Bella y Edwward esten solos en una habitacion sin insultarse o llevarselas mal, y es que quiero hacer las cosas lento...no por nada tienen toda la eternidad! xD . Bueno, la noche de chicas seguira en el proximo capitulo =)

Sugerencias, Criticas, Insultos, Ideas, Apoyos solo al pisar GO!

Muchas Gracias!

Lo siento por el capitulo tan corto, me voy a esforzar para que el proximo llegue a las 2 mil aunque sea!


	5. Trato

**Emmett POV**

Ohh sii..Mi plan iba a hacer que Edward y Bella cayeran como dos tortolos enamorados, decidí ir a una tienda y comprarme un disfraz de Cupido…y es que yo ahora soy Emmett Doctor Amor, volví a pensar en mi plan, y se escucharon risas malévolas del fondo

- Maldición Emmett apaga la televisión – Edward me refunfuño, la televisión estaba dando Bob Esponja, en uno de los capítulos en donde Bob es malvado y se ríe como gente malvada…Saben algo yo soy Bond…Emmett Bond.. y soy el doctor amor de la familia Cullen!!

**Bella POV**

El instituto. Pensar en el primer día me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a cursar en varios institutos, aparte que sabia que este año seria diferente, ya que podría estar con los Cullen. Me puse una ropa que Alice me había señalado el domingo en la noche, me solté el cabello y partí hacia el instituto, estuve todo el domingo cazando con Alice y se que Jake y Jazmine estarían cazando, o haciendo otras cosas que no quiero saber…

Me estacione en uno de los tantos puestos vacíos, me fui a la administración y pedí mi horario

- Bella Swan – Le dije a una administradora de tercera edad

- Hola cariño! , Si si…bueno, vas a pasar por cada salón del horario que te corresponda hoy y le dirás al profesor que firme esto – Saco un pequeño papel – Aquí esta el mapa del instituto y toda la información de clubs, grupos, entre otras cosas. Espero que la pases de maravilla en el Instituto Forks

Cuando salí de la administración ya se había llenado significativamente el instituto, pase el aparcamiento y vi que varios alumnos me veían, las mujeres con curiosidad y los hombres con la típica cara de deseo..Malditos adolescentes con sus hormonas demasiado agitadas, me hostinaba que fuesen tan imbeciles a la hora de conocer un nuevo rostro…simplemente se emocionaban demasiado. El instituto no era un buen lugar para un vampiro con sed, era como la mejor colección de vinos tinto en un cuarto para un alcohólico, sabia que si no me serenaba podía llegar a matar a mas de 20 humanos en un solo día, pero gracias al cielo tenia mi sed saciada, aunque sentía los palpitos de corazón de las personas que me rodeaban.

- Bella!! – Grito Alice bajándose de un Volvo junto a Edward

- Hola Alice…Edward – Ese vampiro aun no lo tragaba, siempre tenia un aire de superiodidad nada normal

- He visto que tu día va a ser..interesante! – Dijo Alice, sonó el timbre y me tocaba Ingles en el edificio 3.

- Umm…parece que tendrás que ir sola a tu primera clase, Edward va al 6, te puede acompañar hasta mitad del camino.

- Ee…Supongo – Alice se fue caminando y se unió con Jasper un poco mas adelante, Edward y yo caminamos juntos, con la mirada de muchos de los estudiantes del instituto viéndonos

- Que piensan? – Le pregunte para romper el hielo, con tal se merecía una segunda oportunidad

- Que como "la chica nueva" esta con el guapísimo Edward Cullen – Este vampiro iba a recibir un golpe mió, antes de lo esperado

- Deja tu arrogancia…no eres tan importante en este mundo – Exclame antes de irme, y es que no iba a ser otra de las chicas que piensan que estoy junto al guapísimo Edward Cullen…por mi que se joda!

Entre a Ingles, me dieron la lista de los libros que leería y solo pude pensar que los creadores del sistema educativo no tenían imaginación, todos los años era lo mismo…definitivamente tendría que agarrar mis viejos trabajos y pasarlos a limpio de nuevo…El Sr. Mason parecía comprenderme, no me hizo presentarme al resto de la clase ni nada por el estilo…sonó el timbre, un estudiante que no recuerdo su nombre me pregunto cual era mi próxima clase "Historia en el edificio 6 con Jefferson"…Genial, me gustaba la historia, veía como la gente la decía según su punto de vista, cuando yo ya la viví.

Cuando salí del aula estaba Alice parada en la puerta, muchos alumnos la vieron con impresión…Ella me acompaño en silencio hasta Historia

- Se que aquí la pasaras bien – Me exclamo con una sonrisa…espero que no este siendo irónica.

El aula era pequeña y realmente no sucedió nada extraordinario, supongo que Alice decía que la pasaría bien por la materia ya que vimos un repaso de lo que veríamos en el curso, no participe, pero me divertía con las respuestas de los adolescentes..Esto era mejor que un show de comedia gratis.

Pasaron varias clases, empecé a reconocer caras después de varias clases

- Hola, mi nombre es Jessica Stanly, tenia rizos alborotados, era de baja estatura y era la típica adolescente que parloteaba hasta cansarse de profesores, alumnos, el grupo de porristas, los clubs, el chico mas guapo del colegio

- Edward Cullen…- Dijo después de un suspiro, no iba a responderle así que le sonreí "Pobre, o no lo conoce, o le gustan los vampiros chupasangre"…

Me causaba gracia el hecho de que había personas que se decían llamar "valientes" ya que me preguntaban como estaba Forks, y de donde venia por mi acento de Londres, pase Español y sonó el timbre para la cafetería, el aposento de las divisiones sociales en un instituto americano, Alice me levanto la mano para que me sentara junto a ellos, apenas lo hice toda la cafetería se quedo en silencio, mirándonos fijamente

- Edward que le pasa al ganado? – Dijo Rosalie en velocidad vampirica sin casi mover los labios

- Me miran…me pone nervioso que me miren – Jasper empezó a ponerse nervioso, por culpa de Emmett y su comportamiento asocial, todos miramos a Emmett, y luego Jasper transmitió la muy famosa oleada de tranquilidad…

- Bueno, piensan que es la primera persona que se sienta junto a nosotros en tres años…los chicos dicen que es prima de Alice o de Rosalie, y las chicas le están insultando por que se sentó junto a mi.

- Mira Cullen, te he dicho que dejes tu arrogancia, si no puedes vivir haciendo comentarios ególatras en serio métetelos en donde mejor te quepan y trata de no manifestar que sigues vivo a mi alrededor… - Toda la mesa se quedo en silencio viéndome, hasta que Emmett sonrió y dijo

- Alguien puso a Eddy en su lugar

- Cállate Emmett – Dijo Edward molesto

- Los que se pelean se aman, y terminan en la cama…sin piyama – Dijo Emmett

- Emmett, te tengo que recordar que no tengo piyamas!?? – Rayos que lo quería, pero a veces me enervaba.

- Ohh! eso me recuerda que siempre podemos comprar piyamas.. – Dijo Alice un tanto emocionada

- Ok, por que no hacemos como siempre hemos hecho? nos quedamos pensando quietos, sin hablar demasiado ya que todos me tienen hostinada.. – Rosalie, a veces me entendía con su humor tan explosivo.

Sin más que decir paso el tiempo de la cafetería, aun muchos chicos me miraban con deseo, cosa que me daba asco, si supieran, capaz me veían como una chica débil, cuando si hacíamos una competencia de pulso yo hasta le rompía los tendones y sus huesos. Siguiente clase, Biología, la materia me daba igual, siempre fui buena pero simplemente me sentaba a llenar un puesto, como lo hacia en todas las clases. El señor Barner me indico una silla vacía sin acompañante...Genial, no tendría que soportar a nadie que me molestara durante la clase buscándome conversación. Hasta que entro Edward Cullen, desordenándose el cabello con una mano volteo a verme y puso una mirada de arrepentimiento, una chica atrás de mí soltó un suspiro, y veía a varias mujeres viéndolo con admiración…no podían ver un hombre por que se emocionaban. Se sentó a mi lado…

- Que haces en mi puesto? – Le pregunte con mirada dura

- Es MI puesto..somos compañeros de grupo, o lo aceptas o te saltas la clase…

- No iba a empezar con mal pie el año, así que lo acepte, me resigne y me aleje todo lo que pude de el.

- Por que te alejas? – Dijo con confusión

- Porque no soy otra de las chicas que suspiran cuando te ven o algo por el estilo, se que te emociona saber que eres el mas irresistible de la escuela, pero yo no lo considero así, por eso no voy a andar pegada a ti durante la clase…Entendido?

- Quien dice que creo que soy el chico más irresistible de la escuela? – Otra ves esa confusión barata, a mi no me iba a engañar, sonrió de medio lado…maldita sonrisa!

- Tu! – le dije susurrando a velocidad vampirica.

- Yo te dijo lo que las mentes de estas niñas dicen, no es lo que yo piense

- Si si claro…

- Pasaron veinte minutos de silencio, o un poco mas, hasta que pregunto

- Por que te empeñas a ser diferente a los demás?

- No se si te has dado cuenta…pero soy un vampiro, ya de por si soy diferente a los demás – Dije con superioridad

- Eso quiere decir que tenemos algo en común…- Me reto mientras se acercaba

- Yo nunca quiero tener nada en común contigo

- Te propongo un trato, la próxima ves que hablemos será como gente civilizada, sin insultos, ironías o miradas que mataran…Aceptas?

- Me acerque a el, demasiado capaz los humanos ya nos miraban con alarma..Y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije muy pegado a su rostro – Acepto, siempre y cuando no te pases de imbecil, Cullen.

- Sonó el timbre, me dio una sonrisa de medio lado y se fue del aula, cuando voltee todo el mundo me miraba fijamente, y se me acerco un chico

- Wao! nunca le había visto hablar con nadie

- Quien? – Pregunte confusa

- Edward Cullen, no habla con nadie, solo con los miembros de su familia, acaso le conoces?

- Si…somos amigos de la infancia – Fue la coartada que invente para escapar de su pequeño interrogatorio

- Mi nombre es Mike, Mike Newton…tu deber ser Isabella Swan

- Llámame Bella.

- Bueno Bella, como ha sido tu estadía en Forks? – Pregunto con interés, se que tenia mas interés en verme o hablarme que en saber la respuesta

- Pues bien..

- Cual es tu próxima clase? – No le respondía con mas de cinco palabras y aun así estaba empeñado en sacarme conversación..Hombres, nunca les entendería.

- Deporte..- Dije con desgana, no era buena en deporte, simplemente era hostigante para mí estar en una clase donde solo se saltaba y se hacían idioteces.

- Que casualidad! es la mía también…te acompaño

No se quien le había invitado, cuando Salí vi. A Edward, me pico un ojo y sonrió. Podía intentarlo, si podía ser su amiga si me lo proponía. Llegamos al gimnasio y pase toda la hora pensando en el hecho de ser amiga de Edward, Mike ojeaba todos mis movimientos y me cubría en un acto de caballerosidad barata. Termino la clase y fui a la administración a dejar mi papeleta de asistencia. Llegue a mi casa, en donde Jake y Jazmine me esperaban…

- Como te fue en tu primer día de clases? – Pregunto Jake

- Como no tienes idea – Dije antes de darle una sonrisa y subir a mi habitación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1915 Plabras, voy avanzando cada ves en lo largo de los capitulos ya que muchas de ustedes me lo pidieron. Bueno, se que tambien les gustan mas los Edward POV...Y es que como autora tengo un secreto...Bella no me cae muy bien que digamos.

Sobre lo de que se meten con la virginidad de Bella y Edward debo decirlo que yo siempre cuando veo a alguien muy mayor y veo que es virgen grito "QUE ES VIRGEN?"..y es que me preocupa!

Sobre la situacion amorosa de Bella y Edward digamos que los dos son arrogantes y egocentricos, me canse de los fics donde Bella cae de una sola ves a los pies de Edward y en donde el es un pan de Dios...es un cambio! avisenme si les gusta

Sin mas que decir! Gracias por los reviews y por las personas que me ponen con alerta de actualizacion

Les quiero...ADRIANA


	6. Verdad O Reto

La primera semana en el instituto paso mas rápido de lo que ganas creería, no fue tan doloroso, tenia a los Cullen como amiga, y habíamos quedado como coartada que yo era amiga de la familia, ya que varias personas tendían a preguntarme a mi o hasta atreverse a hablar con los "extraños" Cullen.

Mike Newton era, sin duda alguna, un acosador de primera calidad, sentía como se aceleraba su pulso cada ves que me hablaba, sentía su respiración, su colonia desagradable, y lo peor era que siempre me seguía, me hablaba o me comentaba cosas sin sentido.

Era viernes, y ya había terminado mi día en el colegio, decidí ir a casa de los Cullen, ya que Alice, Rosalie y yo hemos sido amigas muy cercanas, y bueno..Jasper era agradable, Emmett era gracioso, y con Edward, bueno..Aun intentaba no insultarlo gracias a nuestro trato.

Me estacione rápidamente, Alice ya había abierto y estaba en el umbral de la puerta esperándome.

- Como andas?

- Bien…Oh vamos, llevamos menos de dos horas sin vernos, ando como siempre…

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Emmett llego corriendo a velocidad vampirica y me tumbo contra el suelo para darme uno de sus "abrazos de oso"

- Emmett ya…llevamos solo dos horas sin vernos

- Ok ok..pero es quee! Te he extrañado – Dijo haciendo un puchero – Compréndeme, eres como mi hermanita nueva!...

- Hola Bella!! Hoy tendremos noche de Cullens!? – Dijo Rosalie entusiasmada

- Eso solo quiere decir – Dijo Jasper incorporándose a la conversación

- NOCHE DE JUGAR VERDAD O TRUCO! – Dijeron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo, saltando de emoción…en eso llego Edward

- Cual es el alboroto? Ya mi oído es sensible, no quiero escuchar sus gritos – "Ohh lo siento señor sensibilidad…sensibilízame esto" Pensé con molestia, menos mal que no me podía leer la mente..

- Tendremos noche de jugar verdad o truco!! – Dijo Rosalie…- Eso quiere decir que te tienes que unir…por que si!

- Bueno…ni modo, no tenía otra cosa más que hacer.

- Sin mas que decir nos fuimos todos a la habitación de Edward, nunca había entrado allí y fue un poco incomodo, había un sofá, y una gran colección de álbum que cualquier músico envidiaría, vi Debussy, My Chemical Romance, Mozart.. Toda la cantidad de géneros que uno se podía imaginar..

- Soy fanático de la música…me hace sentir vivo – Dijo sin alardeos ni nada "Wao, debería aplaudirle, dijo algo sin sonar tan..imbecil!"…Pero luego llegue a la conclusión que yo no tenia nada que me hiciese sentir viva…absolutamente nada..todos los días eran para mí vivir una eterna monotonía.

- Bueno Bella…no te quedes estática pensando, vamos…todos al circulo! – Dijo Rosalie…Valla que le entusiasmaba el juego!

- Tenia al lado a Emmett y del otro a Rosalie, luego estaba Jasper, Alice y Edward…Edward y Alice quedaban a mis diagonales, Jasper estaba mas hacia el lado izquierdo y Rosalie y Emmett estaban simplemente a mi lado…Me pareció extraño que las parejas no se sentaran para quedar juntos

- Nos fastidia ponernos con nuestras parejas…ya sabemos demasiado de ellos – Dijo Jasper explicándome la situación

- Ok, las reglas son las siguientes: Si no quieres hacer lo que se te pide, tienes que tener una penitencia, si haces trampa Edward lo dirá..o en su defecto, Alice lo comentara, sean sinceros…- Dijo Rosalie con una seriedad que la habrá sacado del bolsillo ya que yo ni vi de donde salio

La botella giro, quedando Alice preguntándole a Emmett…

- - Verdad o Truco? – Dijo Alice

- Empezare suave así que…Verdad – Dijo Emmett retándole

- Bueno, Rosalie y tú han utilizado disfraces en la intimidad.. si es así di tu favorito – Dijo Alice, Jasper estaba esperando la respuesta, Alice ya se estaba riendo por lo que diría Emmett, a Rosalie se le notaba la ansiedad de saber el disfraz favorito de Emmett y Edward estaba perturbado, se veía a leguas que estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Emmett

- Definitivamente querida hermana, debo decir que si hemos utilizado disfraces…mi favorito ha sido…Ohhh Dios, como olvidarlo! La ves que yo me disfrace de Bob Esponja, y ella de Ardilla

- EMMETT! COMO VA A SER ESE TU DISFRAZ FAVORITO!? – Grito Rosalie – Que me dices del de ángel? o diabla? o enfermera? bombera? Gatubela? Maldito sea Bob Esponja! ese programa te come la mente!...

- NO ROSE! BOB ES BUENO…EL ME ENSEÑA A USAR MI " imaginación " (N/A: Nunca vieron el episodio de Bob Esponja donde cada ves que sale Imaginación sale un arco iris? Pues, esa es la cara de Emmett mientras decía esas palabras)

- Bueno..ya ya chicos – Dijo Jasper después de enviarles una oleada de tranquilidad, Yo estaba debatiéndome en reírme o quedarme callada…a la final decidí reírme a carcajadas, que luego siguieron todos y no podíamos parar a causa de Jasper.

- Ya .. ya por favor – Dijo Edward…- Dale Emmett, tira la botella…

Emmett tiro de la botella, estuvo girando mucho tiempo hasta que le toco con Jasper…

- Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad- Dijo Jasper, y de repente me sentí…incomoda

- Es una pregunta tonta lo se… Pero di cuales son los sentimientos que tiene Bella al hablar con cada uno de nosotros – Dijo Emmett, yo me quede sorprendida, esperaba que mis sentimientos no sean tan fáciles de leer, por que ya Edward estaba súper interesado esperando la respuesta, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie

- Bueno, con Rosalie siente admiración, supongo que por su belleza, conmigo creo que simpatía con curiosidad…supongo que me quiere conocer, con Emmett siente gracia y cariño, con Alice siente mucho cariño y una amistad alegre, y con Edward es confuso…

- Como que curioso? – Edward estaba tan ansioso que temía que se parara y le leyera los pensamientos a Jasper, aunque no sabia por que no lo hacia…capaz Jasper estaba pensando en otra cosa

- Cálmate Cullen – Dije mirando a Edward con odio...bueno, es que en este momento me causaba molestia su super interés, que le importaba a el que pensara yo? Definitivamente me caia mal, y no creo que podia hacer nada para remediar la situacion...aunque sigo diciendo que callado se ve TANNN sexy

- A eso me refiero, puede ser odio, lastima, lujuria…todo en uno – Dijo Jasper

- LUJURIA!? – Dijeron prácticamente todos a coro, menos Edward que tenia una sonrisa de medio lado…"Vampirito Cabron"

- Bella, explícanos esto ya…- Dijo Alice, No podía ser mas oportuna

- Bueno, el odio, lastima ya es mas que obvio, pero la lujuria…bueno soy mujer! y heterosexual y orgullosa de serlo!! Edward es atractivo, pero cuando habla y saca toda su arrogancia simplemente me vuelva a causar asco así que…te recomiendo que quites la cara de idiota Cullen, la única manera de que te encuentre sexy es que mantengas tu bocota cerrada..

Silencio, eso era lo que se oía luego, Jasper giro la botella y le toco a Edward.

- Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Dijo desafiando a Jasper con la mirada…

- Ok, vas a tener que seducir a Bella…

- QUE? – Grite…

- Acabas de decir que eres una mujer heterosexual y que estabas orgullosa de serlo, vamos Edward, sedúcela y bueno…trata de callarte mientras lo haces

- Acepto – Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfador "No se la dejare tan fácil"…

Se acerco, cuando Jasper sintiera la lujuria quedaría frita, Empezó a verme fijamente, me agarro de la cintura, paso sus manos por mi espalda y la hizo arquear, aproximo su cara a mi odio y dijo

- Oh vamos…sabes que te gusta – Y sin dejarme otra cosa, beso mi oreja y luego empezó a descender hasta caer en mi cuello…

- CALLÓ, Bella Callo!! Dios, no había sentido tanta lujuria reprimida desde la ves que Rosalie y Emmett estuvieron mas de dos semanas sin nada de ChacaChacalabuchaca!!! – Dijo Jasper…- Bien Edward, acabas de ganar esta pequeña batalla entre tu y Bella…Me siento orgulloso de las cosas que te hemos enseñado tanto Emmett y yo

- Siempre sera un placer volverlos a escuchar, queridos hermanos - Dijo Edward

Maldición…el muy imbecil se regreso a su puesto con una mirada de orgullo nada normal, iba a matar a Jasper y a su estupido reto…Dios mio, eso había sido tan sensual. Sus manos estan tan...bien puestas, y eran tan grandes, sin contar de sus labios sobre mis orejas, puedo apostar que si fuese humana estaria sonrojada y con el puslo desbocado...Edward causaba muchas cosas sobre mi, cosa que me asustaba, pero sabia que era muy fuerte y que no iba a permitir que nada estupido ocurriera.

- Bella deja los pensamientos cachondos que ya todos estan entrando en calor.

Pasaron varias jugadas…hasta que le toco a Alice girar la botella…

Desafortunadamente, callo en mi lugar

- Verdad o Reto?

- Que voy a escoger?

- Dilo y ya…

- Reto – Si el señor Edward podía..pues yo también

- Ok! Debes quedarte encerrada en el resto de la noche con Edward en este cuarto, y soportar las oleadas de sentimientos que Jasper les mandara..

- No acepto – Todos me miraron

- Por que no aceptas? – Dijo Rosalie, parecía súper dolida

- Porque siempre es una fijación con Edward..no quiero estar con el

- Ok, esto quiere decir que los demás debemos deliberar y elegir una buena penitencia.

Salieron del cuarto…Edward me miro con tristeza, y es que yo realmente no le entendía para nada a ese vampirito de pacotilla, pasaron 5 minutos y regreso solo Edward…

- Que? Dije que no iba a encerrarme aquí contigo…

- Quieres salir conmigo? – Dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Edward… - Me di cuenta que había pronunciado su nombre – No lo quiero hacer, se que hicimos un trato pero me molesta que quieras insistir aun mas…

- No te lo estoy pidiendo para que digas que no…es la penitencia que eligieron

- Y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo? – Pregunte dudando

- No…como tu has dicho, soy heterosexual, y orgulloso de serlo

- Cuando va a ser? – Lo dije más como si fuese mi sentencia a muerte que una simple cita..

- Pues…mañana, bueno, debo decir hoy ya que ya son las 2 de la madrugada a las 6 de la tarde…

No respondí nada, por ello Edward se acerco demasiado a mí…

- Así que, creo que tenemos una cita Swan, acaso…te asusta y me vas a dejar plantado?

- No pienso perder mi orgullo haciendo eso…- Dije acercándome mas a el – No me asustas Edward, por mas que lo intentes, no eres un monstruo…

- Puedo ser un monstruo si me lo propongo – Si me acercaba solo un poco mas, haría algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría

- Lo siento Cullen, pero en ninguna de tus propuestas, me vas a parecer un ser adorable – Cuando el se iba a acercar un poco mas, me pare y me fui moviendo mis caderas un tanto exagerado, pero sabia, que cualquier hombre se rendiría con solo esforzar una parte de mi cuerpo. Caian tan facil!

**Edward POV**

Maldición, después de soportar casi una semana de acosos por parte del imbecil de Mike Newton hacia Bella, que solo me provocaba matar lenta y dolorosamente al imbecil de Newton, vino hoy y tuvimos uno de nuestros ataques de acercamientos peligrosos, pero esta ves ella me dejo con las ganas a mi…Esto era la guerra, y yo, era demasiado orgulloso para perderla

**Bella POV**

Amo jugar con el, digamos que es divertido saber que el desata a una Bella diferente, a una orgullosa y que no le importan las acciones que hace, definitivamente lo mio con Cullen era una guerra, una guerra que yo era muy orgullosa como para perderla

------------

Empezo la batalla de los sexos!..sobre el Plan de Emmett, va a tardar un poco en aparecer...ya que bueno, se me ocurrio esta idea..xD

Diganme si les gusta, obviamente el proximo capitulo va a ser mucho mas largo, si no me equivoco este tiene 2340 (contando la nota que les dejo)..

MUCHAS GRACIAS! LOS REVIEWS ME EMOCIONAN DEMASIADO! Y me he dado cuenta que Emmett tiene un club de fans! xD...Bueno, espero que esten bien..y dejen REVIEWS!!..Los quierE..Adriana


	7. La Tan Esperada Cita

- Alice deja ya!

- Ohh Bella! pero ese mechón esta fuera de lugar! – Dijo Alice con una maquina para hacer rulos…

- A la mierda mechón! – Alice puso cara de sorpresa, mientras yo halaba mi cabello para que lo dejara de tocar mi cabello – Esta cita no la quiero…

Apenas Salí del cuarto de Edward, Alice me esperaba, me llevo a su cuarto y empezó una de sus torturas de "La Barbie Bella", en donde Rosalie se unió, dándome consejos con los hombres, maquillándome, entre otras cosas

- Cuéntanos que harás? – Dijo Rosalie mientras desordenaba mi cabello para que se viera natural

- Bueno, ya les he contado lo de la guerra que le tengo montada, lo voy a seducir…es un poco divertido, hasta que caiga

- Para que quieres que caiga? Tendrá toda la eternidad par perseguirte! – Dijo Rosalie, Alice, por su parte sonreía de lado

- Te parece atractivo – Dijo después de salir de uno de sus trances psíquicos

- QUE? YO? JAMAS…

- Primer paso, NEGACION – Dijo Rosalie enmarcando la ultima palabra

- Ohh..cállense las dos!...no me atrae para nada!

- Bueno, el futuro no miente Bella…

- Pues esta ves esta mintiendo tu estupida visión, no pienso sentir nada por Edward Cullen..

**Edward POV**

Maldición, Maldición…Emmett me tenia retenido dándome una charla de cómo tratar a una mujer

- Edward, a ellas les gusta lo fogoso, pégala contra la pared!!!

- Si Emmett…para ti el plan de conquista perfecto es ver 30 capítulos de Bob Esponja seguidos….

- Si si…pero tenemos que tener esta charla rápido por que en 20 minutos empieza el nuevo capitulo – Acentúo con cara de emoción – Necesitamos refuerzos..JASPERRRR!

- Ohh si…puedo sentir el ambiente de testosterona, charla de chicos? – Dijo Jasper

- Lamentablemente…ahora tu que me dirás¿?

- Bueno Edward, las mujeres son seres complejos y sentimentales, pueden llegar a cambiar su estado de animo muy rápidamente, si son vampiros se hacen las duras pero realmente no lo son hermano…esas mujeres saben como engañarnos

- Aja…Rosalie nunca me engañara – Dijo Emmett poniendo su "cara de astuto"

- Si como digas Emmett…

- Juro por mi masculinidad e integridad que Rosalie Hale Cullen nunca me engañara..palabra de marinero – Dijo Emmett cerrando los ojos y alzando la mano, no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos.

- Nos parece genial Emmett… Que harás Edward?

- Que haré? Bueno, voy a usar la belleza vampirica, y supongo que si llegue a atraer a muchas chicas del instituto, puedo atraer a Bella Swan

- No no Edward, como te decía, el arte de conquistar a una mujer es algo tan abstracto, tienes que saber que hacer en el momento - exacto….Bella no es cualquier cosa

- Si Jasper…se que no es cualquier cosa, nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer – Me exasperaba Jasper con sus ataques de psicólogo, ya entendía que podía leer mis visiones como si hablase de una revista, pero no me gustaba que me diera consejos, y que luego se emocionara en su mar de propias emociones…

- OHHH! TE GUSTA BELLA! BELLA Y EDWARD, SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E – Dijo Emmett mientras saltaba, creando un estruendo en toda la casa

- Maldición Emmett, baja la voz, ya de por si las chicas nos pueden escuchar, si gritas será peor…

- Te gusta verdad? – Dijo Emmett, genial! esto parecía una pijamada de colegialas desesperadas llenas de hormonas agitadas…Lo que me faltaba!

- No me gusta…simplemente es…diferente.- Los dos se quedaron mirándome demasiado fijamente, con ojos de cordero desesperado. - Bueno YA! dejen de mirarme así, fuera de mi habitación que me tengo que arreglar

- Ohh…el pequeño Eddy tiene que ponerse guapo – Dijo Emmett mientras ponía una expresión que me recordaba a una chica del instituto

- Ya Emmett….

**Bella POV**

Alice y Rosalie habían estado ya mas de dos horas arreglándome, quedando con un short blanco y una camisa roja, no tenia tacones si no unas zapatillas rojas, me había desordenado un poco el cabello…mis piernas blancas se veían de color perla con el blanco de mi short, y el rojo era un color que resaltaba mi sensualidad, me habían maquillado muy poco…Me puse ligeramente un perfume de fresas, ya que al tener el olfato tan desarrollado no quería marearlo…Definitivamente me veía deslumbrante, Edward Cullen tendría que ser un idiota para no caer en mi jueguito…Baje las escaleras y el estaba en la sala, tieso…todos los Cullen, menos Esme y Carlisle estaban allí..Edward se veía muy apuesto con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul..Parecía un modelo recién sacado de una revista de ultima moda…Emmett empezó a silbar, lo ignoramos, ya que no queríamos que nos la pusieran mas difícil de lo que ya era, Edward se paro, me abrió la puerta y salimos a plena luz del día…

Nos acercamos al garaje, quería ir hacia mi carro, pero el "Mírenme, soy el Apuesto" Señor Cullen se limito a abrirme la puerta de su Volvo..Un carro que, para mi gusto, era tan simple como su dueño…

- A que se debe esta caballerosidad? – Dije después de que me abrió la puerta

- Mis padres me ensañaron buenos modales…

- Pues deberías ponerlos en practica mas a menudo

Sin mas que decir empezó a conducir, llegamos a un mirador, se veía todo el bosque que rodeaba a Forks, éramos el único auto en el lugar…nos bajamos del carro, y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas del sitio. Nos quedamos en silencio, si nos habían dicho que era una cita, pero no nos dijeron que teníamos que hablar…

**Edward POV**

Me gustaba, lo he estado pensando desde que Emmett me lo dijo, y Bella Swan me gustaba, no sabia como catalogar el sentimiento al principio, hasta que Jasper me lo afirmo…nunca lo había sentido hacia nadie, era extraño, pero a la vez agradable, una parte de mi quería pelear con ella, verla furiosa, y la otra parte quería callarla con un beso, para que dejara de discutir conmigo..Llegamos a el mirador que solía ir para escaparme de los pensamientos después del colegio…era uno de mis lugares favoritos, se sentó junto a mi y la mire de reojo, era perfecta…su cabello, sus ojos, su olor…sus labios…abrió los ojos y se quedo pensativa, definitivamente yo pagaría mucho dinero, una cantidad multimillonaria solo para escuchar una oración de sus pensamientos. Se que tenia la actitud de la "pelea" pero esa era para mi , la única forma de llamar su atención, tenia que convencerla que no era esa persona estupida que ella creía que yo mismo era...Se que iba a enamorar a Bella Swan…

- Por que? – Pregunte

- Por que que? – Dijo viéndome fijamente.

- Por que tienes esa idea de mí? –

- Que idea? – Lo hacia solo para no responderme lo se , por eso fruncí una ceja….

- Tu sabes muy bien que idea tienes sobre mi Isabella, solo quiero saber…por que la tienes? – Dije encogiendo los hombros

- Es lo que me has demostrado, sabes muy bien que las primeras impresiones cuentan, y eso fue lo que tu me demostraste

- Pero….no me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte como soy en verdad…

- A ver – Dijo volteando todo su cuerpo hacia mi, cruzando los brazos de manera desafiante y enarcando una ceja - Sorpréndeme

- Soy como cualquier persona, obviamente soy muy maduro por todo lo que he visto y vivido, soy inexperto en muchas cosas, amo la música, es la liberación de todo lo que tengo guardado, soy muy reservado, no hablo demasiado, puedo ser muy tosco…

- Bueno..supongo que las cosas se demuestran con hechos, y no con palabras – Dijo en forma brusca..Como siempre lo hacia cuando hablaba conmigo

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso…pero tú no me has dejado demostrártelo, siempre estas allí retándome…

- Bueno, te prometo que yo dejare que hablemos normal, y yo también me tengo que demostrar como soy…

- Como eres? – Pregunte dudoso

- Si…No tengo ninguna pasión como tu, por eso es que mi vida eterna es tan…rutinaria, me he vuelto muy fría por que no hay nada que me recuerde a mi vida de humana, no me arrepiento de ser vampiro, pero si me arrepiento de no ser una persona pasional…

- Sabes? Nunca pensé eso de ti…

- Soy una persona difícil de leer…- Dije con una sonrisa

- Dímelo a mí, he estado intentando "leerte" desde que apareciste, pero es como rebotar en un muro…

- Bueno Edward, supongo que podemos empezar de nuevo, y en serio, una relación de conocimiento mutuo…

- Me parece excelente señorita Swan – Dije con una media sonrisa

- Color favorito?

- Azul…y tu?

- No tengo, supongo que todos, mientras no sea un verde fluorescente chillón, entonces todo bien

- Quieres ir a otro lugar? – Pregunte mirándole fijamente

- Bueno…este lugar es bastante agradable, siento la brisa…pero si, podemos estar todo el día afuera…

- Si…vamos a mi lugar favorito – Dije mientras le abría la puerta del Volvo

- No era este tu lugar favorito?

- No…esta un poco mas lejos, es hermoso…este lo uso simplemente para pensar

- Conduje hacia el prado, hoy el día era un poco soleado, así que podíamos salir sin problema alguno, y podríamos sentir la reconfortante luz solar, que en este lugar era tan escasa en nuestros cuerpos gélidos. Corrimos hacia el prado, yo le guiaba el camino…

- Es hermoso – Dijo acostándose alrededor de unas florecitas, aspirando su aroma...

- Si que lo es, ven… - La tome de la mano, y sentí una corriente eléctrica en mis dedos, nunca antes la había tocado, nuestro contacto físico era nulo, Me hice una nota mental para recordarme de tratar de tocarla más, para sentir esta corriente tan agradable..la lleve hacia la parte soleada del prado, en donde nos acostamos en la hierba…

- Cual es la parte favorita de tu cuerpo? – Me pregunto

- Supongo que mis manos…son de pianista, o mi cabello…y la tuya?

- Mis ojos, cuando era humana…y actualmente diría que mi boca

- Tu boca? – Pregunte

- Si…no te parece bella? – Dijo haciendo un puchero

- Adorable – Dije entre risas…Podía ser muy graciosa y tierna cuando se lo proponía

- Como es que no tienes una pasión? Siempre te he visto con una chispa, algo diferente a los demás – Me aventure a preguntarle

- Pues…lo que mas me atrae es la Literatura, es lo más parecido a una pasión que tengo, cuando leo siento que entro en una burbuja, en donde nadie me puede molestar…

- Deberías escribir un libro – Dije sonriendo

- Crees que pueda?

- Claro que si! Simplemente piensa en algo, tienes muchos años de experiencia, y podrías escribir sobre lo que sea. – Afirme con sinceridad

Estuvimos un rato riéndonos, hablando sobre nuestras experiencias vividas, sobre su primer día en el instituto…

- Ya cambiaste tu opinión sobre mí? – Quería ser su amigo, quería que me aceptara…

- Te has ganado mi aprobación – Dijo acercándome hacia mi, y abrazándome…sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que me pedía que fuera hacia mas, mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le levante la mandíbula de forma que yo creía gentil, para que me viera a los ojos, empecé a acercarme, perdiéndome en el color dorado de sus ojos…Vi como ella se acercaba y empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos, se veía hermosa…me deje llevar, y cuando estábamos apunto de hacer lo inevitable escuche unos pensamientos en mi mente

- _Buen lugar para acampar me ha llevado Fran, definitivamente se que la pasaremos genial! – _Pensamientos humanos…aparte a Bella y la lleve corriendo al carro de nuevo

- Que paso? – Dijo con mirada molesta

- Se acercaban unos humanos…- Dije con mirada de arrepentimiento, nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos..no sabia que decir, no me arrepentía por ese momento en que casi nos besamos, pero no quería ser tan obvio con mis sentimientos, le abrí la puerta del carro, y sin esperar, la lleve de camino hacia la casa.

**Bella POV**

Íbamos a besarnos, mi primer beso con Edward…

Me había equivocado, la primera impresión no lo es todo, tengo que continuar hablándole, tratándolo, tocándolo.. Estoy segura de tres cosas…Primero, Edward no es un vampiro arrogante, Segundo, Una parte de el se vuelve loca por besarme, y Tercero…Yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de el, y no haría absolutamente NADA para evitar ese beso…

No sabia si gritar o voltearlo a ver, opte por la segunda opción, no estaba pensando en nada, creía yo, tenia la vista fija en la carretera y tenia una mirada neutra, fría… estuve en el resto del camino viéndolo, pensando en muchas cosas, y a la vez pensando en nada…

Hello PeoplE! SI SI..se que soy una mala escritora y merezco que me corten en pedazos y me quemen...pero es que he tardado tanto por que queria algo especial para el capitulo!, Aparte...no tengo suficientes Reviews :(

De todas formas, quiero agradecerles a todos y todas las personas que me han escrito, me han dado apoyo de una gran manera...gracias! diganme sugerencias, criticas, dudas, entre otras cosas que a partir del prox capitulo empezare a responder los reviews que mas me inquieten... 2611 palabras =)

Los quiero!

Con Cariño

Adriana 3


	8. De Bromas a Nanas

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Janetita Cullen...Gracias por tu apoyo =)

Tambien se lo dedico con cariño a **mitzukii** Que me ha apoyado, y siempre me escribe reviews..aunque sean muy cortos, tambien me levantan el animo =)

Emmett POV

Tenia que unirme con Jasper, Alice y Rosalie…Hoy efectuaría mi plan, SI! El tan esperado plan…tengo que practicar mi risa malévola, estos dos van a ver…últimamente los he visto muy unidos, y la ves en que llegaron de su cita Edward llego a encerrarse en su cuarto y a poner música romántica, cosa que nunca había hecho, ya que pensaba que la música romántica era para "enamorados idiotas"…definitivamente estos tortolos estaban haciendo el trabajo por si mismos…pero de todas formas los quería ver sufrir, y quería llevarme el titulo de que gracias a MI "Súper Emmett" estarían juntos en un futuro..Corrí al cuarto de Alice, busque el teléfono y me apresure para llamar a Bella

- BEEEEEEEELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Grite ansioso

- Maldición Emmett, te pude escuchar desde mi casa! Que pasa? – Amaba la manera en que Bella me saludaba tiernamente!

- Bueno, te quería invitar a una fiesta! – Invente lo primero que se me ocurría

- Una fiesta!? Quienes son los invitados?

- Pues…la fiesta es en mi casa…y somos los de siempre, Alice, Eddy, Jaspy, Rose y Yo!..

- Entonces no es una fiesta

- Bueno!! Te invito a comer! ANDAA!

- Emmett, ni tu ni yo podemos comer.. – Dijo Bella _Maldición! Era inteligente!_ Luego me recordé de pensar cosas pecaminosas para que Eddy se alejara de mi mente…Me quede callado unos cinco minutos, y escuche como Bella carraspeaba al otro lado del teléfono

- Vente y ya! Confía en tu querido Emmett…

- Emmett, cuando dices eso, me asustas…

Mientras esperaba la venida de Bella estuve saltando alrededor de Edward...

- Emmett…tienes demasiados años y no puedes parar de saltar como un niño de 5 años!?

- No no no…SALTAR, O O O SIII! SI SI SALTARRR! – La casa temblaba con mis saltos

- YA PARA MALDICION!..

- Ok ok...Pero no te estreses! – Dije poniendo mi mejor cara de corderito arrepentido…OH no! Mejor no pongo esa cara…capaz me quieran comer...

Bella POV

A veces Emmett podía ser mas inmaduro que un niño de cinco años, se comportaba como un tonto...pero bueno, el fortachón se ha ganado mi afecto, y era definitivamente, una de las personas que mas quería en la casa de los Cullen. Entre con confianza por la puerta principal, ya me tomaban como una mas de la familia, ya que mi familia y su familia eran muy apegados, Jazmine estaba trabajando como enfermera, ayudando a Carlisle, y Jake estaba trabajando en la tienda de excursión de los Newton, a veces los dos se escapaban del ajetrin diario, y se iban a una ciudad lejana, a mi no me molestaba su ausencia, cuando ellos no estaban en casa me iba con los Cullen…

Cuando entre vi a Rosalie sentada en el sofá, besándose de manera poco saludable con Emmett

- Valla Emmett! Eres inmaduro para la mayoría de las cosas, pero para las otras veo que no

- Ja JA JA…Bella esta graciosa hoy! O debería decir…Envidiosa?- Dijo Emmett solo para provocarme

- Ya niños, dejen de pelear..Emmett te espero en la habitación! – Dijo Rosalie haciéndole un guiño, por lo cual Emmett puso cara de embobado mientras veía como Rosalie movía sus caderas subiendo las escaleras.

Subí al cuarto de Alice, vi que Jasper y ella estaban adentro haciendo cosas indebidas...ya que sentí la lujuria apenas subí las escaleras…así que me fui al cuarto de Edward, me pareció extraño no encontrarlo en la habitación, así que me senté en el sofá de cuero, tome su Ipod, me coloque los audífonos y me quede escuchando la música…Estaba tan concentrada que no sentí cuando me quitaron los audífonos de forma gentil de mis oídos

- Que haces? – Pregunto una aterciopelada voz desde la puerta del baño, me voltee y agradecí que no era humana, Parado en la puerta estaba Edward, con una toalla cubriéndole la parte baja de su cuerpo, de su cabello y torso caían miles de gotas de agua, que por mi visión podía ver como caían lentamente por su esbelto cuerpo…Era, definitivamente, una visión creada por los dioses…

- Vas a responderme o te vas a quedar allí sentada? – Reaccione mas lento de lo que quería, aun sentía la lujuria de Jasper en los cuartos vecinos, sin pensarlo dos veces me puse delante de Edward y lo abrace con desesperación

- Si me vas a abrazar así, después de que salga de la ducha, te invito cada día Bella…

- Hola Edward – Dije un poco apenada, sabia que había actuado por el impulso de Jasper, pero una parte de mi (la que estaba controlada por hormonas, y no por Jasper) se sentía desesperada por quitarle la toalla, y besarlo sin pudor…Lamentablemente, esa parte de mi estaba siendo demasiado controlada, y en este mismo instante, no la podía sacar a la superficie – No seria mejor que te pusieras algo de ropa?

- Ah..no me había dado cuenta – _Si Claro! Solo que te gusta torturarme con tu hermoso cuerpo…_Volví a agradecer que no podía leer mi mente….definitivamente tenia demasiadas cosas que agradecer!

Entro al baño de nuevo y se cambio…cuando termino, abrió la puerta, se sentó a mi lado y escuchamos música a todo volumen, riendo y cantando como tontos, desafinando a propósito. Todo iba bien hasta que, sonó un horrible golpe, seguido con que las luces de la casa se apagaron completamente, solo se escuchaba el Ipod, y yo por una reacción de reflejo, me aferre de Edward, haciendo que los audífonos se resbalaran de nuestros oídos

- Tranquila Bella..No debe ser nada…- Me dijo con seguridad, podía ver su silueta junto a mi viéndome a los ojos. Volvió a sonar un estruendo, y la puerta del cuarto de Edward se vio cerrada con fuerza, los dos nos paramos al mismo tiempo, el tomo su posición de ataque y rápidamente me puso atrás de el…Estaba nerviosa, hasta que escuche las risas de Emmett en el otro lado de la puerta.

- Emmett..que haces? – Pregunte molesta

- Bueno Bella, Quiero ponerle las cosas mas fáciles a Edward, y nada…he decidido dejarlos encerrados toda la noche, si intentan escapar Alice me lo dirá, y no podrán romper la puerta…ya que el Súper Fuerte Emmett, o sea…YO! La cerré con mi ultra fuerza…

- Maldición – Dijo Edward por lo bajo

- YA VA EDWARD, NO HE TERMINADO MI DISCURSO…Mmm..que venia ahora? No recuerdo…Eee..Rosalie en donde deje el papel para mi discurso? – Pregunto Emmett

- Esta en el bolsillo derecho – Dijo Rosalie, escuche como desdoblaba con fuerza el papel, y leía en voz baja, casi susurrando – Momento de risa malévola –

- Ahh! Viene la risa malévola…- Se aclaro la garganta – MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHA, Rosalie prende el foco..

- Ya voy, ya Voy..

- MUAJAJAAAJAJ MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (n/a: Recuerdan las películas cómicas, en dond el malo siempre sale con un foco, riéndose con su risa malévola?)

- Ok ok Emmett..ya basta! – Dijo Edward

- Bueno, los dejamos solos…EMMETT A LA HABITACION YA! – Dijo Rosalie

- Que vamos a hacer ahora!? – Dijo Edward girándose hacia mi

- No lo se…supongo que esperar a que amanezca

- Bella, no los conoces, harán lo posible para que hagamos algo

- A que se refieren con algo? – Pregunte un poco asustada…

- No lo se, No lo se. – Se sentó en el sofá y se presiono el tabique, me había dado cuenta que solía hacer eso cuando se sentía presionado, me senté a su lado y me quede pensando…

Edward POV

No sabia si alegrarme por la noticia de mi encierro o si frustrarme, era genial para mi, me podía aprovechar de la situación rápidamente, pero era un caballero, y sabia bien que mis hermanos no me la iban a dejar tan fácil, así que podía caer en la tentación muy rápido…iban a hacer jugarretas para que Bella y yo perdiéramos el control.

La primera jugada no se hizo esperar, olí el aroma de Jasper parado junto a la puerta, y sabía que iban a jugar con nuestras emociones por los pensamientos de Jasper

_Alice y yo, flores, Alice, Esme y Carlisle, La vez que le pedí la mano a Alice por primera vez._

Amor, sabia que Jasper iba a lanzar una oleada amorosa…y si que la recibí, Voltee a ver a Bella y ella me miro de vuelta, nos estábamos viendo con la mirada mas tierna que hubiese podido imaginar, me recosté en el sofá y ella se acostó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi torso…me sentía a gusto, la amaba..Si! La amaba

Luego, vi otra clase de pensamientos de Jasper, uno que siempre quise evitar…los momentos íntimos entra Alice y el, y luego Emmett creo que le irradió mas lujuria desde su habitación, por que me empecé a emocionar mas rápido de lo que esperaba

La reacción de Bella no tardo en venir, se monto sobre mi a horcadas y se quito la camisa, me quede sorprendido, pero no me eche para atrás así que empecé a desabotonarme los botones…Me estaba dejando llevar por el sentimiento, no me quejaba en absoluto, siempre he querido tener a Bella sobre mi, sin camisa.

- Edward, que diablos estamos haciendo? – Bella estaba confundida, sabia que Jasper se había ido y que de seguro se estaba riendo ya que Alice le contó la reacción

- Ha sido Jasper…lo siento – Se bajo de la posición que teníamos, se puso la camisa y yo empecé a abotonarme la mía, estaba apenado por haberme dejado llevar, pero ella también lo había hecho, así que no me sentía mal…En eso se oyeron unos golpes, y entraron a mi habitación todos mis hermanos y hermanas, se rieron de nosotros, haciendo que los dos nos molestáramos…Bella tomo sus cosas y se fue, sin decirle nada a nadie, pero no sin antes lanzarles una mirada molesta, que hizo que Jasper se arrepintiera, haciendo que todos se fueran con la cabeza baja hacia sus habitaciones.

Emmett POV

Nos habíamos pasado, lo se..pero era tan divertido, ya habían pasado varios días del incidente y tanto Bella como Edward nos perdonaron, aunque pagaron su venganza haciéndonos comer pizza mientras estaba en la cafetería del colegio, cosa que me desagrado pero como soy "Emmett todo poderoso" no me sentí para nada mal…Con tal! Un poco de tierra no me vendría nada mal…Me he dado cuenta que los osos me engordan! Espero que Rose no me deje por mi sobrepeso..Tengo que encontrar una formad de adelgazar y PRONTO

Bella POV

Me sentía deprimida, triste y sola…

No sabía si Edward me quería o no, estaba conduciendo hacia su casa, ya que Jazmine y Jake querían un momento a solas..Me di cuenta que el amor no estaba hecho para mi, tenia belleza, fuerza, rapidez, inmortalidad…pero no tenia amor

Sabia que no me quería de la misma forma en que yo lo hacia, era imposible fijarse en mi…Era solo una estatua de mármol, esculpida en cuerpo de mujer, a la que le dieron un soplo de vida inmortal, y adquirió movimientos y emociones

¿Para que las emociones? Si solo me hacen sentir miserable, ya que no soy correspondida…El era un ser perfecto, un dios, una luz que brillaba fuerte en la mas oscura de las penumbras, era mi lucero…Pero este lucero, no alumbraba para mi, cosa que me deprimía aun mas. Las emociones están para dañarte, no para ayudarte

Entre a la casa, no había nadie, no estaba utilizando mis sentidos desarrollados, ya que no tenia sentido usarlos si no podía escucharme a mi misma, o si no podía sentir su tacto agradable en mi piel gélida…Subí sin ver alrededor, y entre en la cocina a sentarme, y relajarme un momento, mientras pensaba en lo decepcionante que podría llegar a ser, amar sin ser amada

Edward POV

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, que solo lo podía curar tocando piano, todas estas noches, y días sin Bella, me habían inspirado a crear una nana en la cual veía su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos, iluminados solo para mi, mientras drenaba mis emociones en las teclas del piano.

Recordaba su rostro, sintiendo la brisa en la primera cita que tuvimos, cuando ella entraba a una habitación, el tiempo se paraba, todo se volvía lento solo para que yo pudiese apreciar su parpadeo, la manera en que curvea sus labios para mostrar la mas hermosa sonrisa que un ser pueda tener…

La amaba, y no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo, algo en su mirada me aseguraba que me amaba tanto como yo, pero otra parte de mi, veía su mirada triste, con preocupación y no sabia que era lo que perturbaba a el ángel de mis pensamientos.

Me senté en el piano, y empecé a tocar mi canción, en la que veía su rostro, le gritaba mi amor y la veía dedicándome una de sus sonrisas, solo para mí..Gritaba su nombre con cada tecla que pulsaba…

Bella POV

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí una hermosa melodía tocada de piano, era lenta, alegre y a la vez triste…

Sabía que Edward estaba en casa, así que sonreí como una tonta.

Baje al salón, viendo a Edward inclinado sobre su piano negro, haciendo magia con el, pisando las teclas con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Me senté en el sofá que daba al piano, solo para verlo tocar

Era una melodía hermosa, si tuviese lagrimas que derramar, estaría sumida en llanto. Pareciera que Edward me había leído el pensamiento, y hubiese plasmado mis emociones en una canción..Mi pecho, sin corazón, sentía que galopaban millones de caballos a una fuerza sorprendente, me sentía feliz…Sonreí, y cerré los ojos, para imaginar a Edward dedicándome esa pieza solo a mi, besándonos al pie de su piano, siendo felices…

Abrí los ojos cuando escuche la última nota suspendida en el aire, Edward abrió los ojos, tenía una mirada triste, se fijo que lo estaba mirando fijamente…Bajo la mirada, me sonrío y volvió a tocar esa hermosa melodía, solo que esta vez, estaba mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

En su mirada había fuego, me acerque, y me senté a su lado, solo para sentir su aroma, la casa estaba llena de alegría, amor, nostalgia, y tristeza a la vez. Edward me seguía mirando fijamente, y decidí perderme por primera vez, en lo profundo de su mirada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tan esperada Nana...y la amenaza de Emmett se cumplio..Feliz Dia de los Inocentes, lo siento por haberme retrasado tanto, no era mi intencion...pero para esta capitulo he tenido tantas ideas que no sabia cual poner...

Bueno, contestare solo 3 reviews :D No se desanimen si no contesto el que ustedes me hayan mandado, no saben lo agradecida que me siento cada vez que veo un review, o que recibo el correo para decirme que alguien ha puesto a mi historia como su favorita...GRACIAS

**Iovs Cullen : **Gracias por tus multiples ideas, tranquila que pontro vienen muchas cosas, y ya tengo una idea del prox capitulo... =) Espero que te guste

**Kanna White: **JAJAJAJAJ! Tu review me hizo reir como no tienes idea, mi hermanita tambien ve Bob Esponja...tiene DVD's y todo! jajaja Tranquila, ya Emmett tendra una nueva !

**Janetita Cullen: **No sabes lo mucho que me animo tu review...por eso te dedico este chap! No me voy a desanimar, me pareceria muy feo dejar la historia por la mitad...Se que tiene respuesta, pero de todas formas me gustaria recibir mas reviews

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN EL FIC! MUCHAS GRACIAS...

Quiero llegar a los 60 ^^ ajajaaj

Con Cariño

Adriana =)


	9. Minada

Bella POV

Habían pasado pocos días desde aquella vez que sorprendí a Edward tocando el piano, desde ese día, nuestra relación cambió considerablemente, a veces nos mirábamos por largo tiempo, o el me sonreía de la manera en el que solo él sabía hacerlo.

Pero no me quería ilusionar.

- En que piensas? – Me preguntó Edward esta pregunta ya era muy famosa en el, cuando estaba dirigiéndome al estacionamiento del instituto para irme a mi casa.

- En nada – Contesté con sinceridad, y sin más que decir, me monté en el carro, con el fin de dirijirme a mi hogar.

Mientras conducía, me di cuenta que ya era costumbre mía no pensar en nada. Podía estar horas viendo a un punto específico, pero no saldría ningún pensamiento coherente de mi mente. Sabía el porque de esto, mis pensamientos me dolían, eran hirientes para mí por que eran ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas. Yo no quería caer en un mundo de falsas ilusiones, sabía que me hacia daño a mi misma.

Pareciera que tuviese miles de hombrecitos trabajando en mi interior, excavando por cada pensamiento esperanzado que tenia, por cada pensamiento, abrían un agujero en mi interior, y colocaban una mina en dicho hueco.

Tenía miedo de explotar en el momento menos adecuado…Pero así son los campos de minas, se activan sin pensarlo, y casi siempre en el momento menos adecuado

Me encontraba sola en mi casa, tenía entendido que Jake y Jazmine se habían ido de caza, cosa que yo tendría que hacer pronto, así que salí a la oscuridad de la noche, a buscar alguna manada que sirviera para saciar mi sed.

No corrí demasiado, hasta que senti el olor dulzón caracteriztico a la sangre, no me había equivocado, a los pocos kilómetros de mi hogar estaba una pequeña manada de ciervos, me gustaba contemplarlos, saltaban y se movían con una gracia impresionante, parecida a la de Alice, sin distraerme más elegí a mi presa…No me gustaba jugar con la comida, ya que pensaba que los animales también tenían sentimientos. Me aventé sobre un macho de normal tamaño, le golpeé en su espina dorsal, y bebí el elixir que cegaba mis pensamientos, dejándome llevar. Me sacié con otro ciervo, y me fui, caminando con lentitud a mi hogar. Empecé a notar como se aclaraba la noche, para darle paso a un Amanecer, que visualice en la copa de un árbol. Corrí con rapidez a mi cuarto, me duche con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos, me cambié la ropa, y me aventuré a otro día de esclavitud en el instituto.

Me estacione con un poco de rapidez, ya que llegaba un poco tarde en comparación con los otros días. Me baje del carro, y me encamine hacia la muchedumbre de alumnos.

- Bella! Por aquí! – Exclamo Alice con un falso tono alto alzando la mano, saltando para que le distinguiera entre el montón de personas, la había olido desde que baje de mi carro.

- Hola Alice! – La abrace. – Hola Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett!

- Como has dormido Bella? – Pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa exagerada, ya que pasábamos cerca de un grupo de estudiantes

- Oh! No tienes idea…- Dije riéndome

- El timbre va a sonar ahora, hasta luego chicos! Nos vemos en el almuerzo!

Como era de esperar, Alice acertó de nuevo, y el timbre sonó apenas ella termino su pequeña oración, me dirigí rápidamente al salón de Literatura, en donde la clase, tenia unos pocos minutos de empezada

- Buenos días Señorita Swan – Dijo el profesor, mientras notaba como se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón, cosa que me parecía, totalmente repugnante – Tome asiento, Como decía alumnos, dentro de tres semanas será el baile de primavera, este año, la chica elegirá quien le acompañara.

La palabra baile era un poco aterradora para mí, no era muy patosa, pero no me gustaba bailar, ya que no tenía un buen sentido del ritmo (n/a: Compréndanme chicos, no la podía poner patosa ya que es un vampiro!), varias miradas del salón se dirigieron a mí, lo que hizo que me frustrara mucho más.

- Espero que hayan traído su ensayo, lo quiero en mi puesto al finalizar la clase.

Las horas me parecieron interminables, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Tome una bandeja, y podía escuchar los susurros de las chicas.

- Crees que deba decirle!? Es que…es tan misterioso – Una chica de segundo hablaba en susurros con su amiga de tercero.

- Claro que si Claire…Se que dirá que sí! Eres la chica mas linda de segundo! - Dijo con sinseridad la chica de pelo rubio hacia la pelirroja

- Gracias Helga, pero no se si Edward Cullen sea accesible para mi..Aunque debería pregúntale, con tal! Que es lo peor que puede pasar? - Dijo sonriendo

Tome solo una gaseosa, y al escuchar la ultima frase de la tal "Claire" con sus ilusiones de invitar a Edward retorcí mi bandeja, haciendo que los bordes se doblaran de manera alarmante. Me senté con furia en la mesa de los Cullen, y sentí la mirada sobresaltada de todos por mi actitud sobre mí

- Que pasa Bella? – Pregunto Jasper con su aire de "Soy el psicólogo emocional de la familia, comunícate conmigo"

- Nada Jasper…simplemente estoy frustrada

- Ohh! Chicas, se enteraron lo del baile?! Tenemos que comprar vestidos, accesorios, maquillaje, zapatos! – Dijo Alice, cada vez que nombraba un articulo de belleza se emocionaba mas

- No se si iré al baile – Dije con firmeza

- Por que no? – Me dijo Edward, dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez en el día.

- No se me da bien el baile, además, no se a quien pedírselo. – Alzo una ceja ante mi respuesta, por lo que me quede callada

- Rose…con quien piensas ir al baile? – Dijo Emmett, con una voz sensual que hubiese derretido a cualquier chica humana que pasara a su alrededor

- Mmm…Pensé en Mark, el senior..es bien apuesto! Tiene un trasero – Dijo Rosalie mordiéndose el labio, no sin antes girarse hacia mi y picarme el ojo. Deje escapar una risita tonta.

- QUE? No me pensabas invitar? – Dijo Emmett con un puchero

- Jasper, sabes que eres el único hombre que pasa por mi mente, mi corazón, y al único que veo con estos ojos…Te amo! Quisieras acompañarme al baile de primavera? – Dijo Alice, viendo a Jasper con una mirada tan amorosa, que tuve que apartar la mirada.

- Claro que si…Sabes que moriría si no te acompaño a cualquier lado en donde estés – Se miraron intensamente. Llenando de amor a toda la mesa. Excepto a un Emmett…aun confundido

Rose..en serio prefieres a Mark? – Dijo un poco apenado…

- Claro que no tonto! Lo dije por que me parecía OBVIO que iría contigo al baile…eres el único fortachón que esta en mi corazón…Aparte, tu trasero es mas firme..- Dijo Rosalie dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante a Emmett, sellando esa proposición con un fogoso beso, a lo cual Edward contesto con un suspiro de frustración

- Que? Emmy esta frustrado por los pensamientos de las chicas de los otros años!? Cuantas van que te quieran invitar? – Dijo Emmett sonriéndole

- Mas de veinte- Dijo Edward, tocándose el tabique con ambos dedos, en señal de estrés.

Sonó el timbre, botamos disimuladamente el contenido de nuestras bandejas en el pipote de basura, y Edward me acompaño hasta Biología, hasta que alguien interrumpió nuestra entrada al salón de clase, vi. Como Edward se tensaba, al ver a un Mike Newton en la puerta del aula, con un aire que aparentaba ser disimulado, pero podía escuchar el latido desbocado de su corazón a kilómetros de distancia. Volteó su mirada, y me miró.

- Bella…Me gustaría hablar contigo. – El latido de su corazón seguía aumentando…Me atemorizaba el hecho que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

- Dime Mike..que quieres!? – Dije con un poco de fatiga en mi voz

- Yatienesparejaparaelbailedeprimavera!? – Lo dijo rápidamente, pero de todas formas le entendí, me hice la desentendida para ganar tiempo

- Como!? Lo siento..has hablado muy rápido – Me giré con la esperanza de que se quedara parado tontamente, pero me tomo del brazo, y tuve que girar para aparentar que lo había echo con fuerza

- Wao…estas helada Bella…Quieres mi chaqueta?

- No..me gustan las cosas frías – Sonreí un poco por mi comentario, me refería a Edward, obviamente, solo que Mike nunca me entendiría.

- Te hablaba para saber si….si….Bueno! Si querías ir conmigo al baile de primavera! – Dijo mientras se ruborizaba

- No era la chica la que escogía? –

- Si..pero…eg…Yo..Tenia la esperanza de que…Mmm..te daba vergüenza pedírmelo, así que….he tomado … el primer paso – Y me dio una sonrisa nerviosa

- Lo siento Mike, no tenía pensado ir al baile, pídeselo a Jessica, se que se alegrara

Era cierto, Jessica se moría cada vez que veía a Mike, lo veía en su mirada, y su corazón latía fuertemente cuando está cerca de Mike.

Me senté con cautela en mi asiento, junto a Edward, que tenía una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

Las horas que restaban del instituto pasaron rápidamente, cuando iba a ir por mi carro, Edward me tomo del brazo.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo en tono serio

- Dispara – Dije con una sonrisa.

- Aquí no, yo te llevo…

Me monte en su Volvo, y me llevo al mirador que fuimos en nuestra primera cita. Se quedó callado un buen rato, viendo el paisaje, hasta que al final, cuando ya estaba poniéndose el sol, se digno a hablar.

- Bella..Por que te negaste? – Dijo Edward

- No se a que te refieres – Dije confundida…

- Por que rechazaste a Mike Newton? ..Pensé que te gustaba – Dijo rápidamente, en un susurro.

- No me gusta Mike Newton…- Dije con firmeza y seguridad

- Por que? – El campo de minas amenazaba con explotar

Y efectivamente…_Exploto_

- Por que?! Simplemente por que no es encantador, hermoso, caballeroso, por que su cabello no es bronce, por que no brilla a la luz del Sol, por que no puede pasar toda la noche mirándome fijamente, por que no toca piano como un Dios, por que, cuando Mike entra a la habitación, no siento su presencia, no se paraliza el tiempo cuando lo veo fijamente a los ojos – Pause, para tomar el aire que no necesitaba – No me gusta Mike Newton, por que simplemente, no eres tu

Me acerque con decisión a sus labios, el campo de minas dentro de mi seguía explotando por la emoción, roce sus labios con los míos de manera inocente, para luego besarlo con necesidad, necesitaba de esos labios, y el choque eléctrico que tuve al sentir como el abría su boca me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Nos estábamos besando, éramos dos inexpertos en esa área, pero me sentía tan dichosa que la experiencia no me importaba en este momento. Me separe de el, con la necesidad de saber si el me correspondía, jadeé un poco, y uní mi frente a la de el, esperando, de alguna forma, que el hablara. Y efectivamente, Edward no tardo en hablar

- Maldición…por que tardaste tanto en llegar a mi vida- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo

- Oh lo siento! Acaso te he hecho esperar demasiado? – Dije en broma

- No tienes idea- Y se acerco de nuevo, para acortar la distancia de nuestras bocas, la sensación de besarlo era exquisita, valía más que todo el dinero del mundo…Podía morir así, besando su boca.

- Pues ahora tienes todo el tiempo del mundo – Dije, y vi como sus ojos se alumbraban con mil chispas. Hasta que me quede pensando, y le pegué un ligero golpe en su pecho – Como pensaste que me gustaba Mike Newton? EW!

- Bueno, es que no sabia…te quiero demasiado, y me obligue a mi mismo pensar en eso, ya que te sentía distante, no puedo leer tu mente, pero Mike siempre fantaseaba conversaciones entre ustedes, que yo creía que pasaban en realidad…Era mi manera de pensar que eras imposible para mi.

- Espero que no vuelvas a pensar idioteces! – Tome su mano, y el recibió el gesto apretando sus dedos contra los míos, nos devolvimos al auto, busque mi coche a el instituto, y conduje detrás de Edward, hacia la casa de los Cullen. Alice nos esperaba en la puerta

- Al fin se dijeron todo lo que sentían!! – Dijo brincando alrededor de nosotros…

- Si enana, ahora…Bella y yo subiremos a mi cuarto- Dijo Edward, sonriendo de dicha, nunca le había visto tan feliz. Esquivamos a Emmett, que estaba vestido con ropa deportiva, y subimos al cuarto de Edward

- Bella…Quiero preguntarte algo – Me dijo mientras estábamos abrazados en su sofá

- Dime.. – Sonreí, sabia que no era nada que me pusiera de malas.

- Quieres ser mi novia? – Dijo mientras sonreía

- Claro que quiero….es lo que mas quiero ser en este mundo – Aproveche el momento para besar sus labios, esta vez, nuestras lenguas bailaron también, celebrando el amor nuevo y joven que nos prometíamos.

- Supongo que tendrás que ir al baile conmigo – Dije haciendo una mueca de miedo…Bueno, tratando de fingirla

- Eres una muy mala actriz, y si…tendrás que "sufrir" una noche conmigo..ya que te acompañare a ese baile!

- Bajemos, antes de que te pongas intenso –

Bajamos tomados de la mano, para ver a un Emmett con unas leggins moradas, una franelilla blanca, y una bandana para el cabello verde. Estaba al frente del televisor, haciendo abdominales

- Que diablos haces Emmett? – Dijo Edward

- Ejercicio Eddy, Rose dice que estoy gordo…lo se! Claro claro, Bella aun no se queja, dale unos 50 años y empezara a decirte "EDWARD, ESTAS QUEDANDOTE CALVO"…Hiere mis sentimientos…

- Emmett…es imposible que Edward se quede calvo de forma natural – Rodeé los ojos por las ocurrencias de Emmett…}

- JAA! Entonces Rosalie me mentía..supongo que también me mintió por lo de mi gordura, subiré a verme con una catira sexy…No me esperen

- Guarda los pensamientos en tu cabeza..Por favor! – Dijo Edward con una mueca de asco, por lo que le bese para distraerlo un poco, escuché como Emmett subía las escaleras, así que aproveche para enrollar mis brazos, y halarle dulcemente el cabello, mientras el me estrechaba mi cintura..

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – Me aproximo al piano, y volvió a tocar la melodía hermosa que había tocado hace algunos días, solo que esta vez, sonaba mas alegre

- Ya la había escuchado…es Hermosa…veo que le has hecho algunos cambios!

- Detallista – Y sonrío – La escribí para ti…tu inspiraste esa nana

- Es hermosa – Sonreí

- Justo como tu – Y me volvió a besar, y desde aquel momento supe que era feliz. Y que nada, podía bajar mi emoción en este momento tan mágico

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliz Año ! =)

No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me costo subir este capitulo...Soy una persona muy, no se, en contra del sentimentalismo, me molestan esas parejas que se dicen "Te amo" a los 2 meses de novios, o las que son demasiado tontas y siempre se dicen boberias...me dan ganas de vomitar!..Por eso me costo tanto el chap...

Diganme que les parecio! =)

Gracias por todos los reviews...me sirven de mucho al escribir...SON LO MEJOR!

Les quiere...Adriana


	10. Bueno o Malo

No podía describir la alegría que tenia en mi cuerpo en los últimos días de mi inmortal vida, Edward y yo éramos novios..La sensación era extraña, pero a la vez calida.

Llegamos al instituto en su Volvo, se bajo del carro y me abrió la puerta en un gesto de caballerosidad.

- Todo el mundo nos mira – Dije un poco apenada

- ¡Claro que lo hacen! Todos los hombres del instituto quieren matarme…- Dijo Edward con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado.

- Ohh..Apuesto que ya la mitad del instituto me odia..

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo divertido. – Veamos que hacen después de esto

Me agarro por la cintura, y me beso en los labios. Pude escuchar los suspiros de muchas chicas, cosa que me hizo reír mientras Edward me besaba

- Deja de echarle leña al fuego, Señor Cullen – Dije con una sonrisa tonta

- Lo siento, pero si tengo fuego en mis manos, no puedo dejar de alimentarlo. – Me soltó de la cintura, y caminamos de la mano. Las clases empezaron de la misma manera, solo que mi ánimo era totalmente diferente, siempre tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, y me fascinaba el hecho de estar siempre feliz.

- El timbre de la hora del almuerzo sonó, y me pare con alegría y tuve que contenerme a mantener un paso humano, ya que mi corazón muerto estaba galopando para ver a Edward de nuevo. En la cola para la cafetería, pude escuchar como dos compañeras de mi curso hablaban pestes de mí.

- ¡Dios mio! ¿Vieron a la Swan y a Edward? – Dijo Jessica, la compañera de mi curso

- ¡Por supuesto que la vimos…que creída esa nueva!

- Claro…Ninguna de nosotras es buena para Eddy, pero llega esa tonta-Swan y le voltea el mundo…Pff..¡¡Si ni tan linda es!!

Mi bandeja estaba prácticamente apunto de estallar…

- Oh vamos chicas, no sean rencorosas, Bella esta como quiere…Aparte, ¡dejen la envidia! Si Edward no les acepto hace unos años cuando le invitaron a salir, quiere decir que no son tan buenas para el..- Mike Newton se fue, agitando el cabello y sentándose con los chicos. No pude evitar sonreír, tenia a mi propio humano salvador.

- Espero que el dueño de esa sonrisa sea yo – Unas familiares manos me agarraron por la cintura, Edward estaba atrás mio, sosteniendo su bandeja y llenándola de todo lo que veía, mi mente no le había hecho justicia a su perfección, El cabello alborotado estaba un poco mojado por la lluvia de afuera, tenia los ojos color dorado brillándole como nunca, su cuerpo esbelto se veía genial con la camisa gris, la chamarra verde y el pantalón de jean. Era la imagen de la despreocupación en perfección.

- MM..en Verdad es Mike Newton, ¡me acaba de defender de las presidentas de tu Club de Fans!

- Interesante…Mientras no me dejes por Newton todo bien – Habíamos empezado a caminar hacia nuestra mesa, ya que nos sentábamos solos. Le pegué suave en el hombro.

- Sabes que no te puedo dejar por nadie…Te quiero demasiado – Dije con seguridad.

- Te tengo una petición, Bella –

- Dispara

- Quiero conocer a tu familia.

- ¡¡Pero si ya los conoces!! – Dije sin entender el punto

- Quiero conocer a tu familia, como tu NOVIO – Dijo acentuando la palabra

- Ohh..Ya lo veo, bueno…supongo que puedes ir esta noche a mi casa.

- ¡Wao Edward! No sabes lo difícil que es presentarse ante la familia de tu novia. – Dijo Emmett con cara de seriedad

- Emmett…Nunca te tuviste que presentar, ya que la familia de tu novia ¡ES TU FAMILIA! – Dijo Edward con su típico rostro de frustración

- Bueno…pero ¿Qué crees?, No fue fácil esconderme de Carlisle y Esme

- Amor…Creo que eso es por que hacer mucho ruido cuandooo…- Dijo Rosalie

- SHHH..No piensen nada – Dijo Edward con las manos en su pecho, en acto de defensa – No quiero tener acceso gratis a películas pornográficas

- Achantado- Dijo Emmett mientras fingía toser.

El día pasó con risas, y un poco de "El Caballero Mike Newton" en la hora de Deporte, en donde varios balones iban a mi contra por ser la novia de Edward Cullen. Oía como muchas mujeres, y me atrevía a decir que algunos hombres, se morían de la envidia ya que salía con el "bombón" del instituto. Obviamente estaba feliz, más bien demasiado feliz, pero no iba a ponerme un cartel fluorescente en la cabeza que diga "Hola, soy la Novia de Edward Cullen y soy Súper Afortunada", Eso mejor se lo dejaba a Lauren o a Jessica

- ¿¡No te parece que Isabella Swan se hizo una lipo!?- Le susurro Jessica a Lauren a la hora de Deporte

- ¡Mmm Si! O sino, se hizo alguna operación, ese cuerpo se gana solo con ejercicio, y esta niña obviamente, no levanta ni un dedo – Decía Lauren. No entendía a estas chicas, decidí concentrarme en libros, ya que sino, alguien moriría en clase de Deportes

Llegue a mi casa antes de lo esperado, había acordado con Edward que el llegaría luego del instituto a mi casa, para presentarles a Jake y a Jazmine. Ellos estaban en la sala, viendo televisión juntos

- ¡Hola Bella! – Dijo Jazmine mientras se zafaba un poco del abrazo de Jake

- ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto? – Pregunto Jake, mientras acariciaba los brazos de Jazmine despreocupadamente

- Genial, aunque aun hay chicas que no me aprecian lo suficiente – Antes de poder explicar demasiado, sonó el timbre, corrí y en menos de un segundo me encontraba abajo, abriendo la puerta y recibiendo a un Edward con un ramo de rosas rojas, y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

- Están en la sala…Pasa – Me estrecho la mano y caminamos a paso lento hacia la sala, allí nos esperaban unos serios Jake y Jazmine, habían apagado la televisión por lo que supuse que sabían que era Edward

- Hola Edward…¿Qué hay? – Dijo Jake en un tono de despreocupación

- ¿A que se debe esta visita? – Jazmine sonreía, suponiendo la situación debido al gigante ramo de rosas blancas

- Iré a ponerle agua a estas…Siéntate – Le señale a Edward mientras rápidamente corría a la cocina, llenaba de agua un jarrón y a la velocidad de la luz dejaba el ramo intacto, puesto en el mesón de la sala. Era mi hogar, el único lugar en donde no tenia que esconder lo que era, así que andaba sin rodeos por la casa, me senté junto a Edward, esperando que el diera la primera palabra

- Bueno, como antes te preguntabas Jazmine, he venido a presentarme formalmente con ustedes – Dijo con su típico tono de seriedad

- Pero…Si ya te conocemos – Jake siempre sin rodeos, no sabia si tener un padre tan directo era bueno o malo.

- Hay algo más, ¿verdad? – Anoten que tengo una madre muy observadora…Tampoco se si eso es bueno o malo. Debería hacer una lista de las cosas buenas y malas a mi alrededor

- Si, Me quiero presentar ante ustedes como el novio de Bella – Solté un suspiro de frustración, ya que me parecía totalmente innecesario

- Bella, ¿Por qué tan callada? – Dijo Jake después de notar mi suspiro

- Es que esto me parece totalmente innecesario, ustedes me apoyan en lo que sea, y confían en mi…No veo por que tenga que hacerlo

- Creo que Edward es chapado a la antigua- Dijo Jazmine con una sonrisa

- Si señora, lo soy…- Dijo Edward, no sabia si reírme por su formalismo o si agradecerle que lo tenga

- No me digas señora... ¡Me haces sentir como si tuviese mas de 70 años!

- Amor...Tienes mas de 70 años...- Dijo Jake jugueton

- Bueno, no me lo recuerdes – Y se dieron un tierno beso. Mmm ¿Era bueno o malo que mis padres sean tan afectuosos? Creo que era bueno, pero seria malo si lo hacen al frente mio.

- Bueno Edward, si piensas un permiso, o una seña de que estamos de acuerdo, déjame decirte que nos hace muy felices.. Bella es muy solitaria, y no le vendría nada mal algo de compañía – De nuevo, mi padre sin rodeos salía a mi rescate.

- Gracias papá- Dije un poco avergonzada

- Hablando de noticias, tu padre y yo te tenemos una noticia

- ¿Es buena o mala? – Solo para asegurarme.

- Depende de cómo lo veas – Dijo Jake. _Genial, más teorías del bien y del mal…Maldición ¡¿no puede existir un malbien!?_

- Tu padre y yo, como cumplimos unos 50 años de casados, nos iremos un mes a recorrer el mundo. Hemos hablado con Carlisle, si te sientes sola puedes ir a su casa y bueno, ya sabes las reglas, nada de licántropos ni de beber sangre humana. ¿Entendido?

- Si mama – Dije fastidiada – ¿Cuando se van?

- En media hora…Pórtate bien hija – Los dos me abrazaron, y yo subí con Edward a mi cuarto.

- Mmm…Lindo cuarto – Y se sentó en una de las butacas que utilizaba frecuentemente para leer, me di cuenta que los muebles de mi cuarto desentonaban con su perfección, era casi gracioso ver como tenia aun su cara de seriedad

- ¿Que te pasa? – Dije sentándome en su regazo.

- ¿Crees que les haya caído bien? – Mientras hablaba, me acariciaba tiernamente la espalda. ¿Era bueno o malo tener un novio tierno? No me di muchos rodeos, y sin pensarlo demasiado, me gire quedando a horcadas sobre el, y lo bese con pasión, me respondió, pero tiernamente me separo de el. – No respondiste a mi pregunta –

- Edward, cállate y bésame – Esta vez, lo hale de su cabello hacia mi, y mientras le besaba aruñaba suavemente su espalda, que se encontraba tapada por una molesta camisa, no lo dude mucho y se la quite.

- Bella…No quiero que sea así

- ¿así como?

- Mereces algo mejor

- Tú eres lo que quiero…

- Bella, para de tocar mi espalda, o mi autocontrol se va a destruir.

- A la mierda tu autocontrol – Se paro bruscamente, poniéndose la camisa

- Soy demasiado caballeroso, no quiero hacerlo de esta manera, tu te mereces algo mucho mas romántico…Lo siento Bella, hablábamos en la noche, te quiero – Y me beso ligeramente los labios, no sin antes irse corriendo

**MALO. **Definitivamente era malo tener un novio tierno cuando mis inexistentes hormonas piden pasión, no estaba pidiendo que me hiciera suya en ese mismo instante, simplemente quería explorar un poco…No merezco ser rechazada por eso. Tengo que hablar con Alice, y pronto.

Fui corriendo a casa de los Cullen, conocía demasiado bien a Edward, y sabia que el no estaría allí, capaz estaba corriendo por el bosque, en busca del prado, o estaba distrayéndose haciendo otra cosa, pero estaba segura que no se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, me apresure de tocar la puerta, y antes de siquiera poner mi puño en la madera, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Alice

- Entra, Edward no esta, hablemos

- Bueno, tengo algo que decir sobre Edward. – Dije mientras entrábamos a su habitación

- Dime...

- Si ya sabes que te diré, ¿por que me haces decirlo? – Pregunte dudosa

- Para escucharlo salir de tus labios en el presente.

- Bueno, me fascina Edward, es tierno, amable, caballeroso, lindo, inteligente y gentil...Pero, hay algo que me molesta – Alice se quedo callada, por lo que interprete su silencio como una manera de continuar – Le falta pasion, quiero que me pegue contra la pared y nos besaramos como si se nos fuera la vida en ello. Quiero algo de roce, ¿me entiendes?

- Claro que te entiendo, eso es normal…Edward es chapado a la antigua, pero no creo que tarde demasiado a abrirse carnalmente hacia ti…

- No no no…No quiero algo carnal, quiero una exploración y ya, el momento de lo "carnal" seria luego…

- Tendrás que esperar a que se de la exploración, bueno…Jazz y yo saldremos, lo siento por botarte amiga, pero tengo tiempo sin estar a solas con el.

- Tranquila Alice, gracias…

Fui esta vez con un paso mas lento a mi casa, cuando ya era de noche decidí acelerar el paso, para encontrarme a mi hogar sin una sola luz prendida, abrí la puerta con el manojo de llaves, y subí a mi cuarto sumida en la oscuridad. Cuando estaba a punto de prender la luz de mi habitación, una mano tibia me impidió el contacto

- Escuche toda tu conversación con mi hermana – Esa voz aterciopelada la conocía demasiado bien. _**MALO **_Que tu novio sepa que lo consideras demasiado baboso.

- ¿Y que piensas sobre eso? – Aun tenia su mano contra la mía, puso su otra mano junto a mi rostro, dejándome atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared

- Que puedo ser pasional…Cuando me lo propongo. – Y me beso con tanta pasión que sentí como un fuego inexistente en mi interior me quemaba por dentro, tomo mi pierna, y la subió hacia su pecho, mientras yo pegaba un ligero salto, para quedar abrazando su cintura con mis piernas. Estaba quemándome en el infierno, y era demasiado feliz. Me mordió el labio, y no pude evitar soltar un ligero gemido

- Bella, No juegues con fuego…Por que te puedes quemar – Y antes de poder responderle algo, desapareció en la oscuridad, y escuche una risa suspendida en el aire

Hice una vuelta sobre mi misma, y caí en mi cama, dando suspiros para poder controlar mi agitada respiración. Me toque los labios, los sentía ligeramente hinchados

_BUENO _Tener una casa para ti sola, por todo un mes

_BUENO _Tener un novio con trastornos de personalidad demasiados provocativos

_BUENO _Poder sentir fuego, sin quemarme en absoluto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se que decir para disculparme, y no me pienso llenar de escusas...Lo unico que dire es que yo empece a escribir el capitulo el 2, pero el 3 murio una tia...luego el 7 empece las clases, y he estado super ocupada

Les prometo que no volvera a pasar, soy una irresponsable, y lo siento

Se les quiere

Adriana... 3


	11. No, esto no es un cliché

Ok ok, no tengo perdon de Dios… Estaba fajandome buscando inspiración de donde sea para dejarles un buen LEMMON…Si chicas, en este chap se dara el lemmon.

La escuela me tenia full, el teatro ni que se diga. Pude tener un respiro en teatro y decidi escribir a estas horas de la madrugada. Este capitulo va dedicado a Steff () GRACIAS en serio por apoyarme con el lemmon, vales oro. Tambn para ti Sofy, que me ayudas sin saberlo…Las amo 3

Sin mas que decir, les dejo..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de acostarme, decidí que mi lista de lo bueno y lo malo tendría que esperar, ya que como vampira, había encontrado algo con que aferrarme.

Fuego.

No entendía como era posible que un cuerpo gélido como el mío sintiera tanta pasión abrasadora con un simple beso, tacto o gesto de Edward me había declarado fanática de ese fuego y no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

Todavía lo sentía dentro de mí, y cuando empezaba a enfriarme, recordaba el beso pasado el cuerpo de Edward tensándome contra la pared mientras yo pedía más halándolo hacia mí. Era perfecto. Necesitaba calmarme, tome un libro de Jane Austen y me hundí en el mundo de Prejuicios de el Sr. Darcy.

Salí de mi burbuja personal cuando sonó la alarma, siempre la ponía por la mera costumbre de no quedarme distraída en algo, para no llegar demasiado tarde al instituto. Me puse una ropa casual, deje mi cabello suelto, me monte en mi carro y conduje con alegría al instituto, sabiendo que Edward me estaba esperando, quería hablar con el sobre lo de anoche.

Como lo había supuesto, estaba esperándome con gesto despreocupado viendo hacia el piso, recostado de su Volvo, tenia una sonrisa de medio lado. No habían demasiados estudiantes ya que era demasiado temprano.

- Edward – Dije en modo de saludo, mientras me ponía al lado de el, y me abrazaba por los hombros

- ¿Como pasaste la noche? – dijo con ironía, pero con su típico tono de broma

- Oh..Pensativa, y un poco agitada

- Yo también pensé mucho…

- ¿Que pensaste? – Le pregunte

- Que no vale la pena ser un caballero, veras Bella, yo también te deseo demasiado, seré respetuoso, pero cuando la pasión me controle, no pienso hacer nada para evitarlo.- Y me beso con tanta pasión que pensé que se iba a parar el tiempo, nuestras lenguas danzaban y el fuego que tanto quería volver a sentir me quemo, yo me separe de el, por que no pensaba hacer las cosas demasiado publicas.

Me encontré en el salón de clases, pasando sin pasar las horas, el tiempo trascurría sobre mí. Estaba pensando demasiado. Me sentía preparada para pasar la relación a otro nivel, pero aun así me parecía demasiado temprano…No estaba pidiendo tener relaciones ahora mismo, solo quería un poco de mas atrevimiento, ya que Edward era justo como los hombres de las novelas de Jane Austen, demasiado caballerosos en cuestiones de caricias. Solo quería que Edward se diera cuenta que estábamos en el siglo XXI y no en las época de cortejo medieval. Salí con lentitud de mi última clase del día, y antes de dirigirme a mi carro Alice y Rosalie me arrinconaron contra la pared

- Srta. Swan, ¡¡¡tenemos un día fabuloso planeado para hoy!!! – Dijo Alice con su típico ataque de hiperactividad

- Si, un día de ¡BEELLEZA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL!

NUNCA, NUNCA junten a Alice y a Rosalie en un centro comercial…Y mucho menos si la palabra Belleza y Bella estaban de por medio.

- Pero… ¡Yo quería estar con Edward! – Dije intentando ser manipuladora como Alice, poniendo su cara de corderito

- Lo siento Bella, esa cara es solo mía…Aparte Edward – Dijo Alice

- ¿Que pasa conmigo? – ¡Gracias al cielo! Edward llego para salvarme, halándome a su lado

- Iremos con Bella a un día de compras. Dijo Rosalie de manera rápida y sencilla..¡Claro! Para ella esa oración no significaba tener horas de tortura con un duende y una Barbie dorada.

- Pero, yo quería estar con Bella –Dijo Edward apretándome mas hacia el

- Ohhh Vamos, tienen toda la eternidad para estar juntos- Alice era demasiado insistente.

- Bueno, aunque sea denme cinco minutos para despedirme- Edward puso su típica sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo que yo me derritiera y que sus hermanas se fueran a mi coche, esperando a que mi novio y yo termináramos de despedirnos

- Te voy a extrañar – Dijo cerca de mis labios

- Yo también…Si muero, quiero que sepas que te quiero

- También te quiero, Si mueres yo mato a mis hermanas por torturarte…¿Ok?

- Deberías matarlas ahora mismo, estar sin ti ya es una tortura…- Dije poniendo un puchero y mirando hacia el piso

- No me la pongas mas difícil, mira que estoy apunto de secuestrarte

- Secuéstrame – Dije subiendo mi cara hacia el, rozando ligeramente sus labios con los míos

- Eres el ser mas sensual y hermoso que he conocido en mi vida- Y nos besamos de modo de despedida…Me fui mirando hacia atrás a mi coche, cuando me senté Rosalie y Alice pegaron gritos de alegría y fuimos al lugar de torturas mas grande de mi existencia.

Después de conducir decidí que era momento de alegrarme un poco…La razón por la que compraría ropa era que Edward merecía verme diferente. Eso si, no quería estar metida una eternidad en el centro comercial comprábamos el vestido viendo en una sola tienda veía zapatos y los compraba en una sola tienda y ya esta listo…A lo sumo media hora en el centro comercial.

No sabia que tan equivocada estaba cuando vi a Alice saltar hacia la primera tienda de vestidos que vimos.

Apostaría parte de mi inmortalidad que si no hubiese humanos presentes en la tienda, Alice correría en velocidad vampirica por los estantes y percheros, buscando el vestido ideal para el anhelado baile.

- ¡Santo cielo Bella! Tienes que probarte ahora mismo este vestido..- Decía Alice, con una Rosalie que sonreía dándole apoyo a todo lo que decía mi pequeña amiga. Esta frase me siguió por dos horas, hasta que por fin encontramos el vestido ideal

- Este es el vestido, lo vi en una visión – Dijo Alice sonriéndome

- Espera un momento – Tuve que agarrarme de la pared, ya que estaba a punto de romper el vestido – ¡¿Me estas insinuando que sabias de antemano lo que me pondría y aun así me hiciste probarme por una hora muchos vestidos!?

- Ehh…Si

- MALDICION! – Y entre al probador, me quite mi vestido y podía sentir como la rabia pasaba por cada fibra de mi helado cuerpo sintiéndome humana por un momento. Vi el vestido que Alice era color violeta strapple y un poco ceñido al cuerpo. Cuando me lo probé me di cuenta que con una correa negra a la altura de la cintura el vestido se vería de maravilla como llamada por el cielo Alice entro al probador con la correa y me la apretó con fuerza por la cintura.

Al salir del probador me fije en Rosalie con un vestido Negro similar a los años 50 que se pegaba a su estructural figura, Alice en cambio tenia un vestido color aguamarina que la hacia ver inocente. Estábamos perfectas, las chichas me dieron su visto bueno y fuimos a pagar los vestidos compramos zapatos y accesorios justo en el momento en que pensé que ya íbamos al coche me di cuenta que estábamos parando en una tienda.

- ¡Oh no! Otra vez no – Puse resistencia, ya que no quería entrar a la tienda de mi propio infierno personal. Allí estaba "Victoria Secret" burlándose de mi y diciéndome _Ohh si pequeña virgen, entraras a la tienda y vas a gastar algo que nadie vera_ Fui arrastrada por Alice y Rosalie – Chicas, ¿Por qué tengo que comprar esto si nadie lo vera?

- Es para sentirte bien contigo misma – Rosalie afirmo mientras agarraba un pequeño conjunto negro – Si te sientes sexy por dentro, la gente va a sentir tu aura sexy

- Si, Jasper siempre me dice eso.. – Dijo Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- Ohh vamos..Tienen que dejarse de andar con Jasper, su psicología les lavo el cerebro a las dos.

Por más que me queje salí de la tienda con dos bolsas. Y le prometí a Alice que para el día del baile usaría el conjunto negro que habían dicho que se vería excelente con mi tez. ¡A quien engañan! Somos vampiros, se supone que TODOS tenemos la tez similar…

Conduje a una velocidad alarmante a la casa de los Cullen, no quería sonar necesitada pero necesitaba estar con Edward. Llegue al porche y allí estaba mi hombre esperándome de brazos cruzados y sonriendo. Rosalie y Alice subieron con sus compras a velocidad vampirica dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

- Te extrañe – Hablaba mientras iba a la maleta para sacar mis compras… - Subiré esto a mi cuarto, te espero arriba

Subí con hastío ya que estaba un poco cansada emocionalmente con todo el ajetreo de las compras. De la nada empecé a sentirme interesada por demasiadas cosas

- Gracias Jasper – Murmure y subí rápidamente a la habitación de mi novio…A cual pegué a la pared y lo bese con demasiado entusiasmo

- Wao…Te dejare con Alice y Rosalie por mas tiempo

- Ni se te ocurra…Fue una tortura

- Yo no lo veo así, que interesante fueron tus compras Isabella…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por esto – Y me mostró el conjunto de bragas negras abrí mis ojos por el asombro que me dio y se los quite de las manos

- Haz como si nunca hubieras visto eso – Le ordene

- Tendrás que darme algo a cambio – Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos..Por culpa de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos yo estaba a horcadas sobre el..Así que se me ocurrió una buena idea.

- ¿Que te parece algo así? – Y lo bese de nuevo

- Empiezo a olvidar el color – Dijo mientras sonreía de lado

Lo fui besando hasta que ya me había asegurado que olvido hasta el color de la bolsa…Me fui a mi hogar en donde me bañen con esmero ya que quería pasar toda la noche haciendo algo interesante.

Pasaron varios días hasta llegar al ansiado día del baile.

Alice había ordenado a los hombres a no entrar bajo ningún motivo a mi casa. Ya que como esta estaba sola seria el lugar de arreglo para las chichas. Tomamos uno de los salones y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentada en una silla con un sin fin de artículos de belleza cerca de mi

- Sera mejor si no hago ninguna resistencia..¿Cierto?

- Exactamente Bella, estas aprendiendo… - Dijo Rosalie mientras agarraba un poco de maquillaje.

- No te muevas, trata de congelarte y todo será mas rápido – Me aseguro Alice

No fue tan doloroso como pensaba. Terminaron mas rápido de lo que pensé y ellas se arreglaron, me puse mi ropa interior negra como me habían ordenado a hacerlo y mientras nos estábamos abrochándonos los zapatos de tacón, sonó el timbre

- Chicos entren por la ventana que estamos apunto de terminar – Dijo Rosalie en un tono un poco elevado.

Bajamos con lentitud las escaleras de mi casa. Y allí estaban los tres chicos más guapos de todo el instituto. Emmett tenía una corbata negra y se veía muy bien con su traje. Jasper tenia una corbata verde, que combinaba con su cabello y le hacia ver un porte espectacular. Con Edward no tenia palabras para describir lo bien que se veía, llevaba una corbata violeta oscura, con un traje gris…Estaba magnifico.

- Te ves hermosa – Dijo mientras me llevaba al Volvo, cada pareja había decido separarse e irse individualmente al baile.

- Tu estas deslumbrándome demasiado…

- Permíteme entonces, seguir deslumbrándote – Se inclino para besarme y sin mas que esperar fuimos al baile.

En mi vida de humana no me gustaba ir a bailes ya que solía ser patosa. En la actualidad no me gustaba ir a bailes ya que la actitud de los adolescentes embriagados no me atraía para nada. Cuando llegamos al baile, vimos como la gente nos miraba mientras nos tomábamos de la mano…Edward por pura cuestión de marcar territorio me beso y me agarraba de la cintura. Obviamente, la mitad de los alumnos ya habían bebido algo, y la mayoría estaba haciendo cosas inútiles como algunas chicas que se lanzaban frenéticas sobre los jóvenes de la fiesta, o como una pareja que bailaba indecentemente a los ojos de todo el instituto, mujeres ebrias, hombres solitarios y demasiado libertinaje para que viera el baile como algo normal.

- Vámonos de aquí. – Dije mientras veía a Edward a los ojos. La música era atorrante y se estrellaba en mis oídos

- Estas segura Bella? –

- Si, esto es insoportable..Vamos a mi casa, si quieres bailar pongo música allá.

- Eso me suena tentador.

Fuimos con rapidez a decirles a los demás que estaríamos en mi casa, y que no nos esperaran ya que Edward se quedaría conmigo todo el fin de semana a lo que respondieron varios grititos de Emmett mientras decía "Vamos tigre" a nuestras espaldas, cosa que me apeno demasiado para mi gusto.

El camino de regreso la pasamos cantando algunas canciones tontas que nunca pensé que Edward tendría en su colección de CD's…El momento incomodo llego justo en el instante de entrar a mi casa

- Ehh…Bueno, déjame abrir – Dije apenada, aunque intentaba mostrarle seguridad.

- Es curioso tener que usar la puerta cunado podemos entrar por la ventana – Dijo sonriéndome.

- Los vecinos Edward, los vecinos.

Si no estaba temblando era por que la mayoría de mis nervios estaban sin funcionamiento…Edward entro sin problemas a mi casa, se acerco al radio y busco un CD. Yo me quede parada, con las llaves en la mano y preguntándome ¿Qué demonios debería hacer? Admitir que quería pasar la relación a otro paso era fácil. El problema radicaba en HACERLO, nunca me imagine el antes… ¿Y si me rechazaba?, ¿Y si no era el momento y luego me arrepentía?

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza, hermosura? – No sabia en que momento había llegado Edward a estar tan cerca de mi, tenia su mano extendida, en una clara invitación de que yo tomara su mano. La música clásica sonaba en el ambiente, y decidí que al tomar su mano no habría marcha atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en la boca del lobo y accedí la invitación de bailar con el hombre de mis sueños.

Nuestros pies se deslizaban con elegancia por toda la sala, mientras el me apretaba cada vez mas hacia el y yo pegaba mas mi frente a la suya. Su mirada dorada parecía derramar litros de cariño y pasión y ya sabía que no habrían arrepentimientos…Era un momento perfecto, de esos que se quedan congelados en el tiempo y pareciera que la mente no quiere olvidar, me sentía en el paraíso solo al estar en los brazos de aquel hombre.

No se si la música paro, o si es que nuestros pies dejaron de moverse. Solo se que al instante en que sus labios rozaron los míos se me olvido hasta mi nombre. Sus besos eran inexplicables, sabían a frutas y podía sentir con sus labios demasiados sentimientos. Era perfecto; en un acto de desesperación lo atraje más hacia mí, mientras le halaba los cabellos de su nuca. El respondió al beso apretándome mas hacia el.

Me cargo como lo hace un esposo a su esposa en su noche de bodas hasta mi cuarto, gesto que me dio demasiada risa

- Sabía que eres tradicional, pero esta vez te pasaste – Dije en broma

- Solo estoy consintiendo a mi chica

- Me fascina que me proclames como tuya – Y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ya estaba recostada en la cama con Edward a mi lado me di cuenta de que tan cerca estaba el momento. No sabía que hacer para empezar, así que me fui por lo que yo consideraba como normal y me lance sobre el, al principio estaba un poco tenso pero luego se fue relajando y puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras profundizábamos el beso. Estábamos respirando de forma agitada como si en verdad necesitáramos del aire, así que me quite la correa que envolvía mi cintura y sentí un poco de libertad.

No quería tener desventaja así que le fui quitando la corbata a Edward…El saco estaba en algún lugar de la sala así que no me preocupe por el. Estaba terminando de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Edward cuando su mano me paro.

- Bella, ¿Estas segura? – Me pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos

- Edward, sino estaría segura no estaríamos en mi cama contigo sin camisa – Dije mientras le sonreía de manera picara

- ¡Maldición! Siempre con tu sentido del humor retorcido – Me besaba el cuello mientras hablaba así que solo respondí con un leve "Ujumm"

- ¿Segura, sin arrepentimientos? – Me miro a los ojos y me separe de el, me baje de la cama y me puse al lado de el para que tuviera vista de mi vestido..Lentamente empecé a bajar el cierre del vestido que estaba en el costado de mi cuerpo. La cara de Edward era un poema, se había quedado inmóvil mientras yo me quitaba el vestido.

- Si Edward, estoy segura…¿Acaso tu no? – Y erguí el pecho mientras levantaba mi barbilla, ya la pena se había ido…

- Más seguro que nunca – Edward se había parado y me había dicho esas palabras en el oído. Creí por un momento que cada milímetro de mi piel se erizaba y el con suavidad me volteo y empezó a besarme apasionadamente mientras me empujaba a la cama

- Eres mi perdición – Dijo en mi oído mientras yo me encargaba de desabrocharle los pantalones.

La sensación de ser besada en cada parte de mi cuerpo era excitante, me sentía como si cada centímetro de piel que Edward recorría estaba muerta antes de ser tocada o probada por el, pero apenas sus labios tocaban ese trozo de piel revivía haciéndome sentir una mujer.

Nunca he estado muy feliz con mi cuerpo ya que siempre fui muy critica de mi misma pero cuando Edward me quito la ultima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo me sentí como la perla mas exquisita del mar. No me quede atrás, y con ansias le quite todo rasgo de ropa a Edward. No sentía nervios por el dolor, sabía que si me doliera Edward pararía..Confiaba plenamente en el y de seguro Edward pudo verlo en mi mirada, ya que sin preguntar y solo viéndome entro en mi. No me dolió, ni me queje. Se sentía extraño pero la confianza que me daba Edward era tanta que no pude evitar besarle ligeramente en los labios. Se quedo sin moverse, esperando a ver alguna demostración de dolor. Pero lo único que vio fue que yo empecé a moverme con mi cuenta, siguiendo el vaivén que el había comenzado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, sentía un nudo en mi vientre que con cada movimiento se anudaba más, hasta que finalmente se soltó sin pedir permiso y allí fue cuando lo sentí. Orgasmo. Gozo. Era la dicha de estar viva por unos segundos, Edward debió sentir lo mismo ya que había parado. Me sentía como si hubiera escalado la montaña mas alta del universo y luego me huera lanzado sin mirar atrás. Fue perfecto, Edward salio de mi mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿Sería cliché si te dijera algo ahora? – Pregunto con los ojos cerrados, como para saborear el momento

- Depende de lo que me digas – También cerré los ojos para sentir mas el momento, el me estaba dando cariños en la cintura

- Te amo Bella – Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, para encontrarme a Edward con los ojos abiertos y dándome una profunda mirada. Abrí la boca para responderle, pero puso un dedo en mis labios. – Shh, no digas nada, se que es difícil para ti decirlo y no quiero que digas la palabra por puro compromiso..Cuando estés lista para decírmelo solo dame un Sí y te lo juro que serré el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. – Como vio que sonreía quito su dedo de mi boca

- ¿Sabes que? Fue totalmente un cliché.. – Dije sonriendo a lo que el respondió con una profunda risa

Antes de esa noche mi relación con Edward era como un diamante en bruto, era precioso pero no tenía el brillo ni la perfección de un diamante. Luego de esta noche, sabia muy bien que nuestra relación era el diamante mas lustroso y único sobre el universo.

Dejen reviewsss! 


End file.
